Soul Swap
by iTorchic
Summary: Edward is having his annual assessment; Tamaki and the host club are cosplaying FMA! What happens when Tamaki and Edward accidentlly swap bodies! How will they get back! Rated T. Tama/Haru, possible Ed/Win. Ouran/FMA Crossover. Mistake put it on FMA board
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is iTorchic here with my first crossover on ! **

**I got this idea when I was thinking about my school's anime club and how we are all obsessed over FMA and Ouran. Then I also thought about how Vic Mignogna plays Edward Elric and Tamaki Suoh. That's when it hit me: What would happen if Edward and Tamaki switched bodies! My thought was: mass chaos and utter destruction. XD **

**Note- This is my first time writing an Ouran fic! I've been writing FMA fics for a few months and they've gotten pretty popular! **

**So, I hope you like my crossover and please review after you read!**

Soul Swap

Chapter 1

It was assessment time again and I was wondering what I should try this time. Last year, I fought my superior Colonel Pompous Bastard, also known as Colonel Roy Mustang. If you don't know, my name is Edward Elric. You may know me as the 'Hero of the People', but my military name is 'The Fullmetal Alchemist'.

Al and I had just arrived at East Headquarters when I was whisked away by Mustang's lackeys to his office.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sorry Edward, but the Colonel wanted to see you." 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc replied. I was being carried, _literally_ carried to Mustang's office and thrown inside.

"**What the hell is going on Mustang?!**" I screamed and I was given a smirk in reply. **I SWEAR, I'LL BEAT THE SMUG GRIN OFF OF HIS FACE! **

"So I see you've arrived Fullmetal." He stated. Oh really?

"Wow, I didn't even now that." I sneered and I received an amused look on my superior's face. Its times like this that I want to beat the shit out of him!

"I want to talk to you about your upcoming assessment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ouran Academy, a private school for the rich and beautiful. I, Tamaki Suoh, am known to be 'King of the Host Club' and I'm glad that you are able to join us today.

I had to remember that line for the upcoming 'Host Club Ball' that would be later on this week. Kyouya has the whole thing organized and those doppelgangers even helped with designing our attire for our annual event. Even my precious Haruhi will be attending! However, today we were having our usual host club activities. Thanks to Renge being the anime otaku that she is, an anime actually caught my eye! Now, in honor of this show, we are cosplaying as the characters from 'Fullmetal Alchemist'!

I would be the hero of the show; Edward Elric. A poor unfortunate commoner who had lost his mother when he was but a child and their father left them when his brother and he were young. Such lost souls! They actually tried to use a science called alchemy to bring back their mother but Edward lost his left leg and Alphonse lost his entire body! Edward actually managed to bring back his brother's soul in exchange for his right arm. Now he is fitted with metal prosthetics, and his brother, who is trapped in a suit of armor, travel across their country trying to gain their bodies back! Oh woe is the poor boy! I think he should actually drink his milk however, it will make him tall but he refuses!

Kyouya is playing Colonel Roy Mustang, Edward's superior in the military. Mori-sempai is going to Alphonse, in his armor body while Hunny-Sempai will be a cat! Alphonse would always carry a stray cat around, trying to help it! It's so wonderful that..........oh wait. I'm getting off topic again aren't I? Well: Hikaru is Envy and Kaouru is Wrath. Those characters are part of the evil group known as Homunculi! They're artificial humans! My precious daughter is going to be Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye! She'll look so cute!

"Sempai? Are you okay? You are zoning out again." Oh, who is that voice that is interrupting my thoughts? I blinked a few times and saw Haruhi staring at me. SHE MUST BE CONCERNED ABOUT ME!!!

"OH, MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! YOU'RE CARED ABOUT THE WELL-BEING OF YOUR FATHER! **YOU ARE JUST ADORABLE**!!!!!"

"Boss, if you don't let go"

"Haruhi won't be able to breath" The twins said and I looked down to see that my daughter's face was blue! I immediately let go and Haruhi collapsed and sat on the floor while those devil twins were laughing! How dare they laugh at my daughter!

"Sempai, I'm not your daughter! I only asked because the guests are arriving soon." Oh.....

"Well, we must get ready for the princesses!" I said happily. Haruhi rolled her eyes, but it must have been about the twin's earlier actions.

"Tamaki, please stop running around like an idiot again. I will not have your reckless behavior ruining the host club's profits." Mommy can be so mean!

"I'm sorry Kyouya," I replied, "But I'm excited! We even decorated the room!" We had found some 'transmutation circles' in some pictures and we even made a big one that was similar to the one Edward and Alphonse used to try and bring back their mother! The 3rd music room had practically traveled back in time into the early 1900's!

"Even if I'm a kitty, can I still have some cake?" Hunny-sempai asked and Mori-sempai nodded from inside the armor that we had gotten. Everyone was in their costumes and I had even gotten some 'automail' to cover my actual arm and leg!

"Yay!" Hunny-sempai said happy and ran over to his table where all of his sweets were gathered.

"Boss, how did you even get interested in this anime? From Renge?" Hikaru asked before he took a bite of his peeled banana.

"I heard the ladies across the school talking about it!" I replied, "They seemed to love this show, so I decided that whatever the ladies of Ouran academy like, we shall like!"

"Okay Boss..." Kaouru said hesitantly. I knew it was a good idea! I began to walk towards the main door when all of a sudden my foot skidded out from me due to the discarded banana peel! I slid across the room, and falling onto the large mat that had the huge transmutation circle, I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you want to know exactly what I'm doing for my assessment." I said angrily and the Colonel nodded smugly. Why the hell did he want to see my plans?

"Why do you want to know?" I growled and he shrugged.

"I'm bored and I want to see what a pipsqueak like you can come up with." He replied and I felt and hands clench in anger. I'M TIRED OF BEING CALLED 'PIPSQUEAK'!!!!!! OR SHORT IN GENERAL!

"Fine you bastard!" I yelled and clapped my hands together and slammed them on the ground. I suddenly felt a wave of nausea and I knew something was wrong. One word was the only thing that my mind would process: _rebound_.

"**Edward**!" I could hear Mustang yelling my name and I looked up to see Mustang clinging onto his desk while a strong wind whipped around his office. I could hear someone trying to ram through the door to get in, but the wind stopped any attempt at that.

"What the hell is going on Fullmetal?!" Mustang yelled.

"How the hell should I know?!" I yelled back, "I didn't cause this to happen! I think it's some sort of re" Suddenly my eyes were filled with an enormous burst of light and I fell forward.

"Damn it." I spat and I sat up to have a wave of nerves pass through my body as I scanned scenery.

The gate.

"Where...where am I?!" A voice exclaimed. I turned around to see a blonde haired guy in a purple suit coat freaking out.

"Hey, quiet! There may not be much here, but you're extremely loud!" I said and he turned and stared at me.

"Are you.....Edward Elric?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was staring at Edward Elric. The actual Edward Elric! But, how could I end up here?! I was just with the host club a few seconds ago!

"How do you know me?" Edward asked and I shuffled my feet a little bit.

"I just know about you from where I'm from." I replied quickly and he gave me a skeptical look.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tamaki Suoh." I said happily and walked forward to shake his hand. As Our palms met in the handshake, the two doors of the gate swung open. The one that was behind Edward grabbed me by the waist while the opposite side pulled Edward the opposite way. Soon I was enshrouded by darkness again.

**So, what do you think? I actually think I did well with Tamaki's character! =D It's even my first time writing in his point of view! Please review people! I'll be sad if you don't! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! If you can, please help me promote this fic! I hope it can become popular soon!**

**Now, onward with Chapter 2!**

Soul Swap

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX No POV (XD) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Tamaki fell onto the mat, there was a flash of white light and when it dimmed down, a sudden wind picked up around Music room three.

"What's going on?!" Haruhi yelled. She looked around to see all of the other hosts clinging onto a pillar somewhere in the room.

"How should we know?!" The twins yelled back. Suddenly, a purple cloud of light began to stream upwards out of Tamaki's mouth. It disappeared into the ceiling and with that, the winds began to die down.

Immediately, all of the host club members ran up to the fallen 'king'.

"Is Tama-chan okay?!" Hunny whimpered. Mori bent down to try and get a pulse, but he couldn't find one. He looked back at the rest of the hosts with worry evident in his eyes.

"I'll call one of the Ootori Hospitals." Kyouya murmured and was about to whip out his phone but a hand grabbed his arm first. "Haruhi?"

"Wait. Whatever happened to him happened after he fell onto that circle." She said and all of them turned down to look at the mat. Tamaki was situated inside the very center of it.

"It couldn't be......."

"Real Alchemy could it?" The twins asked and they received shrugs in reply.

Suddenly, a fast burst of red energy, similar to the purple that had come out of Tamaki, flew into the room. The hosts jumped behind pillars.

"See! I think those are what causing all of this." Haruhi said just as the red cloudburst exploded into Tamaki's chest. There was a loud gasp escaping his body and his entire body tensed before relaxing again and Tamaki sat up with a groan with his left hand on his face.

"Ugh. Mustang, what the hell did you do to me?" He groaned and Haruhi looked at Kyouya who seemed baffled by Tamaki's actions.

"Has Tamaki ever sworn before?" Haruhi asked and the twins shook their heads 'no'.

"He also referenced a person named 'Mustang', and the only person that has the name of Mustang is Roy Mustang from the anime we are cosplaying as today." Kyouya said while still staring at Tamaki who was still rubbing his head. Hunny walked over slowly over to Tamaki........

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh, my head hurts like hell. Is that people talking? I think one of them mentioned the Colonel. I just can't focus. I opened my eyes to see a little kid staring at me...from 5 inches away.

"WAH!" I exclaimed and fell backwards.

"Tama-chan, are you okay?" The small boy asked. Was he talking to me? Who the hell is this 'Tama-chan'?

"Listen kid, I don't know who you're talking to but I have to get back to headquarters." Speaking of headquarters, where the hell am I?! It looks like a huge pink room with random decorations all over and alchemy transmutation circles. Am I in some sort of frilly lab or something?

"But you're Tama-chan!" The boy replied, "Don't you remember me? I'm Hunny!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember ever meeting you." I replied and the boy looked like he was going to tear up.

"WAAAAHHH! TAMA-CHAN DOESN'T HATE ME!" The boy cried and ran back over towards a pillar where a talk dark haired man was standing.

"It's okay Mitskuni." The man said. He sounded eerily similar to Mustang. They might be related or something.

"So, you're not Tamaki Suoh then?" A voice asked. I turned to see another man with black hair. He, however, wore glasses and was a tad shorter and had pale skin.

"No......." I replied slowly. Then I remembered:

"_My name is Tamaki Suoh."_

That guy at the gate! How could they confuse me for him? I looked around again and saw something metal on the floor next to me. I stared at it longer to realize....... it was an imitation of automail! My arms hurt from sitting like this for awhile. It's hard to lean backwards for a long time. Wait........... WHAT THE HELL?!

"How the hell did I get my arm back?!" I exclaimed and I looked up to see the other 6 people in the room giving me confused looks.

"But Boss, your arm has been fine."

"You've been acting even more strange than usual." The twins said. They both had red hair but one was holding a green wig. Who were they calling boss? I've never met them in my life! The brown haired boy walked up and squatted next to me and stared. I was a little uncomfortable with the multiple people invading my personal space. First it was the Colonel's lackeys, then that blonde kid, now this brown haired boy.

"Tamaki-sempai, did you put your gold colored contacts in already?" He asked.

"What the hell are contacts?" I asked and now the group of these strange people looked even more confused.

"I don't think those are his contacts." The pale, blacked haired boy said. He held up a small container and opened it. It looked like there were gold pupils in there!

"Then how can Tama-chan have gold eyes?" The blonde boy asked.

"First of all, I have no clue who that Tamaki guy is! I only met him when I was at the gate!" I shouted, "As for the gold eyes, I was born with gold eyes!" I was answered with silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Haruhi's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one knows what happened to Tamaki-sempai after he fell on that mat, and his eye color even changed! I glanced over at the clock to see that it was 2:55; almost time for host club.

"Haruhi please put up a sign informing our guests that host club will be cancelled for today." Kyouya-sempai said and Tamaki-sempai looked confused. Did he get amnesia or something when he hit his head? There was also the big gust of wind and the purple and red clouds. Who knows what happened?! I went to go get the rarely used 'closed' sign. As soon as I stepped out of the 'abandoned' music room, I could hear dozens of girls talking about me like they were watching an anime or something!

"Why hello Haruhi!"

"Hi Haruhi!"

"It's so nice to see you again Haruhi!" The girls chorused. I held in a sign and gave a smile,

"I'm sorry girls but the Host club will be closed today." I said and I saw their faces droop.

"What happened?"

"Why isn't the Host Club open Haruhi?"

"I was looking forward to host club today!"

I groaned inwardly. These girls can be nice, but they are a bit _too_ obsessive over the host club.

"Tamaki-sempai just slipped and hit his head. He's fine though!" I replied and I could see the girls tearing up already. With a quick goodbye, I slipped back into the safety of the Host Club and locked the door behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the brown haired boy left, the pale guy came up to me and looked me straight in the eye. I usually would have glared back, but there was something creepy about his stare.

"I can tell you're not Tamaki." He said finally. "I have no idea, as to how this could have happened but I know for a fact that this is not Tamaki Suoh. At least in spirit."

Wait a minute....... spirit? Couldn't that mean......... something could have jumbled our souls!

"When I met him at the gate, he got pulled in the opposite direction than where he'd been. Maybe he's in Amestris right now." I suggested and they all looked like me like I was crazy. "How far are we away from it? Are we in Xing or something?" Again with the confused stares. Who the hell are these people?!

"We're in Japan!" The small blonde kid said happily. Japan? Where is that?!

"So let me get this straight: You're from a country from Amestris, been to the gate, and apparently switched places with Tamaki?" One of the twins asked and I nodded.

"My name is Edward Elric." I replied and I think most of their faces paled. Had they hear about me in this country? The brown haired boy came back a few seconds later and looked confused.

"Why are you guys freaking out?!" He exclaimed.

"He's Edward Elric."

"In the Boss's body." The twins replied, pointing at me. Great, now I'm trapped as someone else!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was clinging onto dear life to my desk, with an alchemic wind swirling around my office with Edward at the center. His mouth opened and a red burst of energy darted out of his mouth and it disappeared into the ceiling while his body fell to the ground. The wind died down and that's when I was able to survey what happened. I ran over to Fullmetal and noticed something: He wasn't breathing.

"Dammit." I muttered and I checked for a pulse. Nothing. What had he said before that red thing shot out of him? Something that started with a 're' at least. I finally realized that there were yells coming through the door to my office and it was blocked by some of my lighter furniture.

Deciding that my subordinate needed more attention, I ignored them again and looked back at Edward to see a purple light enter his body and I heard a gasp.

"Fullmetal?!" I exclaimed and the kid actually moved! How the hell can that boy not be alive one moment and me alive and kicking the next?

"Kyouya? Haruhi? Where am I?" he asked and I was a bit confused. Who were Kyouya and Haruhi?

"Fullmetal, you're in my office. After you tried to show me your idea for your assessment, something happened. You've been out of it." I replied and he shot up and stared at me; with **blue** eyes.

"Colonel Roy Mustang?!" He exclaimed and I nodded slowly. Where are the swears and insults directed at me by the midget. I needed to find out what happened during that transmutation that changed his eyes.

"Yes Fullmetal. Your brother and the others are outside, trying to get in." I replied and he looked utterly confused.

"But, I don't have a brother and I'm not Edward Elric." What the hell?!

**BOOM**

"**Colonel Roy Mustang and Edward Elric! Are you alright?!**" Oh great, Major Armstrong had shown up.

"I honestly have no idea how I ended up here!" Edward wailed, "This all must be a dream caused by those twins again!"

"What?" I asked and he looked up and he looked scared. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was scared to look at me. In about five minutes, his personality was basically a polar opposite of what it was before.

"Is brother okay?!" A voice exclaimed. Soon, the clunky, metal crashing sound or Alphonse basically ran into the room and hugged Edward. He still looked extremely frightened; of his own brother even!

**Sorry to cut it off here, but I thought this may be a good place to end it! So, please R+R! Thankies! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I am back! Let me answer the reviews!**

**Sacalow: Yay! People demanding that I work! Now I can ay that typing up fan fics is a priority....... heheheh...**

**A Person: Yay! Someone else likes it! =D I'll update as much as I can!**

**LovesStories: I can imagine his face. XD Thanks!**

**I had to use Google translate for this chapter =3 Look at the bottom of the chapter for translations!**

**Sorry it took so long guys! I've been really busy lately!**

**Okay, here's chapter 3!**

Soul Swap

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) "Où suis-je?! Ce que vous faites tous ici?" Edward exclaimed and Alphonse stopped hugging his brother.

"What did you just say chief?" Havoc asked and I looked at him and he still seemed extremely frightened. This wasn't making any sense at all.

(2) "Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici? Je ne suis pas censé être ici à Amestris! Wait- I'm sorry! I was speaking French wasn't I?" He replied and looked like he was......sulking?

"What's French?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"It's a country I was born in. My name is Tamaki Suoh, not Edward Elric!" What the hell was going on here?!

"But Brother, you were born in Resembool! There isn't a country called France here!" Alphonse pleaded. He was starting to sound desperate.

"Why did this happen after I fell on that mat.......oh my gosh! That mat had a transmutation circle on it!" Edward yelled and I covered my ears. He was getting louder than usual.

"You were standing up the entire time Edward." I groaned, "You never fell until......that red energy came out of you...." That might have been what happened but what the happened between that time?

"No, I was with my friends when I slipped and fell on a mat that I think had a human transmutation circle on it! Then I woke up at the gate!"

"What the hell were you thinking if you had a human transmutation circle on the floor anyways?!" I yelled and Edward shrunk back and gave me a look as if he was in pure terror.

"But, alchemy doesn't exist in my world. It's only circles and designs. We had them up for display when I accidentally fell on one! Please don't send me to jail! I won't survive in prison!!!!!" I could certainly tell that this was not Fullmetal. Wait, did he say that he was from a different world?!

"Well, um, Tamaki..... we just don't understand what's going on right now. If you're in Fullmetal's body, then we don't know where Fullmetal is." I said calmly and I saw his head jerk up and he pulled off his right glove and paled.

"I have automail?!?" He yelled and again, I covered my ears.

"Well, if you're in Edward Elric's body, then yes. You would have automail." Hawkeye said and....Tamaki.... continued to freak out. It seems that there will be a person that is harder to handle than Fullmetal, and that kid is in Fullmetal's body!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Haruhi's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What?!_

Edward Elric is now in Sempai's body?! How the hell is that possible?! Edward Elric is a fictional character from an overly-popular anime. How could he actually be here, in Tamaki-Sempai's body?! Well, it could explain the lights.....

"So, where are we exactly? That Tamaki guy didn't seem like he was from Amestris." Edward said while he looked around. The others weren't in their costumes anymore and Tam.......Edward was on the floor still.

"We are currently located in Ouran High School in Japan. Japan is our home country here in our world. Well, except for Tamaki." Kyouya sempai said without looking up from his black book which he was scribbling furiously in.

"A _high school_?" Edward asked and we nodded while he groaned and fell backwards.

"Crap, that means that I'm going to end up stuck here until I get back to normal and act like that idiot." He groaned and Kyouya sempai smirked.

"You really are a prodigy." Kyouya sempai chucked. _Chuckled_. That was something that was extremely rare and hardly ever heard.

"So, what I would like to know is who all of you are and how the hell you know about me." Edward said. I need to remember that this is........ Edward Elric. Not Tamaki-Sempai. It should be easy since Edward curses a lot more and acts completely opposite of Tamaki sempai.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka." The brown haired boy said and I nodded in reply. I looked next to the tall black haired man.

"His name is Takashi, but you can call him Mori!" The little kid said happily, "I'm Hunny! Would you like some cake?!"

"Umm, no thanks. Not right now." I chuckled awkwardly and he just skipped off towards one of the tables and proceeded to eat a piece of cake. A little strange that a little kid is in high school, but I shrugged it off.

"I'm Hikaru"

"and I'm Kaoru." The orange haired twins said and leaned up against each other. I nodded but I already knew that I wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

"My name is Kyouya Ootori. Since Tamaki is not with us right now, I guess that would mean that I am in charge." I looked around and I saw everyone shudder. What was wrong? Kyouya seemed perfectly fine! At least he wasn't like Mustang.....

"Now Mr. Elric, since you are now trapped in Tamaki Souh's body, which means that you will have to be able to match his personality so no one expects anything out of the ordinary happened here. I have hear Tamaki's ramblings about how you act so I already know that we may have to teach you a lot on how to act like the 'king' of the host club." Kyouya casually said while writing in a small black notebook. Wait a minute, what's a host club? "You're probably wondering what a host club is." Damn, he's good. "The host club entertains young ladies that come in and we treat them as if they were royalty. Nothing is too much for our guests as long as it still brings in profits." I think I found an identical Mustang here. I just get all the luck, don't I?!

"So, you just entertain girls." I asked and they all nodded.

"You know, we've read the books and Edward doesn't seem to be host club material..." Hikaru...or was it Kaoru... said and I felt my face go red.

"What do you mean books?!" I yelled and Haruhi grabbed a book off of one of the nearby tables and handed to me and my face paled. Al and I were on the cover. I flipped through and saw thousands of illustrated pages of events that I could recall directly from my memory.

"In this world, you are known as a fictional character." Kyouya stated, "Alchemy doesn't exist here, although Tamaki's accident might count as alchemy."

'Wait, he was in an accident?" I asked and the twins and Hunny nodded.

"He slipped ad fell on the mat there!" Hunny said before taking another bite of the strawberry cake. I turned around and my face paled. I never thought I would see that transmutation circle again.

"Why do you have this on the floor?" I asked meekly.

"Like Kyouya sempai said, alchemy doesn't exist here. It's basically decorations and we were dressing up in the theme of your world. Tamaki sempai went overboard though." Haruhi said thoughtfully. He fell on the human transmutation circle, and he swapped with me....... was that when I was doing the transmutation in Mustang's office?! Maybe it happened and it set off something in the gate that caused us both to go there and we accidentally switched...

"You know, you'll have to be trained to act like a perfect gentleman and to act like Tamaki by this Saturday." Kyouya said while still writing in his little notebook. Was he writing in code as well? I was getting a bad feeling about this...

"Why?" I hesitantly asked and I was answered with a smirk. A damn smirk.

"The Ouran Host Club ball. Where you are the one in charge and have to give a speech in front of hundreds of people."

Shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How can this be?! I was talking with mommy and my precious Haruhi and now I'm in Amestris! I'm Edward Elric even! Mommy would never believe me if I called him to inform him of my whereabouts! Those doppelgangers would probably laugh at me as well! Wait......THEY BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HARUHI!!!!

"Your name is Tamaki.....right?" A quiet hollow voice asked. I looked up to see Alphonse Elric looking down at me. I nodded, still in a daze and I heard him sigh. Wait, can he sigh I he's only a suit of armor? Wait............. HE'S JUST A SUIT OF ARMOR!!!!!!

"I think the kid is losing it again..." Havoc said but I didn't care! This must be one of my dreams again! But...... I was missing limbs. I had automail, and the throbbing in my head feels real, so.......isn't this reality?

"Tamaki, do you know what happened to my brother?" Alphonse asked and I started to calm down and think. I saw him...... at the gate!

"Well, when we were at the gate....... he was pulled in the opposite direction of me." I replied and Colonel Mustang looked like he was thinking.

"So Edward is most likely in your world then?" I nodded and they seemed to go into thought.

"Don't worry! My friends are there so he doesn't get himself into trouble!" I added with haste. "Kyouya will most likely take care of the situation! Except for if those devilish twins get n the way...."

"Who's Kyouya?" Havoc asked.

"And what about twins?" Breda asked as well. I would enlighten them all with my story of the host club and of my friends (and twins) and of my precious Haruhi!

"Well, I am enrolled in Ouran high school where I'm in charge of something called the host club...."

**A/N: 1. ****Where am I?! What are you all doing here?**

**2. Why are you all here? I'm not supposed to be here in Amestris!**

**Sorry guys! This is where it ends! Sorry it took so long, but Haruhi's part stumped me! I didn't know what to do with Haruhi's point of view that I had to stop! So, I stopped and worked on my other fics! So, please review! Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back people! Merry Christmas! I'm going to make this quick and go right to reviews!**

**Sacalow: Yeah, I'm probably not going to write in her point of view unless I**** really**** have to. I decided that I'm going to do little one-shots/ mini stories to get out of my writers block. I just put up my first one today. Thank you though!**

**CrazyMellow102: Aren't they awesome animes! I'm going to keep going with this, don't worry!**

**..Was.: Don't worry; you don't have to get your tissues. I'm going to update as much as possible!**

**The Vampire Alchemist: I'm glad you like my story!**

**WickedWitch96: Yeah, but I know a part where all of you guys will probably laughing until you're crying. It was one of my first ideas about this story, because it was so awesome, and I laugh out loud every time I think of it! It'll be about Tamaki and Armstrong and I'll leave it at that. It'll probably be in the next chapter.**

**Big Sister K: I'll keep going! I've just been trying to finish 'Falling into Myself' first and since I'm pretty close to being done over there, I'm working on Soul Swap.**

**AiliaSparrowhawk: Yeah, I was just figuring out how some of the characters acted like since I'm working with another new set of characters. It takes me a few chapters until I get to the point where I know how to write as them, but I'm getting better.**

**Anonymous: Thanks for the compliments! No, I don't speak French. I speak Japanese! =DI love Google Translate! I can't wait to see that as well! I plan on having Ed and Tamaki know what the other is doing which will come up at the end of this chapter! **

**PeaceofmindAlchemist: I love Ouran and FMA, they're my two favorite animes! Yes, Roy is awesome and I got to meet Travis Willingham last month! =D This story has longer gaps of non-updates than the other ones because I have to think a little more on details so expect at least a week or two or up to a month between updates. I'm sorry it takes so long, but I have to make sure I get this done right! =D**

**Kathy Ann: Thank you! I always love compliments! I'm glad you love my story so much and I hope you continue reading!**

**So, I started typing this before Halloween and I'm just finishing it now. Isn't that sad? XD**

**I won't let you guys wait any longer so I'll just put the story up right away! Hope you like the chapter!**

Soul Swap

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This kid was about the polar opposite of Fullmetal and I'm sure that the little midget would be fuming right now. Apparently Tamaki is in charge of a group of men that romances women at school! If only they had that here............ well; at least one for just me.

Alphonse seemed friendly enough, although a bit disturbed at the concept that someone else is in his brother's body. The only thing is, Fullmetal's yearly assessment is this week. This means that we'll have to tutor Tamaki until he knows enough to pass the yearly exam. If it was Fullmetal, he wouldn't have been worried but now we have someone who knows nothing about alchemy. However, the boy had mentioned he was the 2nd best of his class, behind his best friend. Although, we would have to teach him everything since unlike Fullmetal, he wasn't a prodigy.

"Colonel Mustang, sir?" I looked over at Alphonse, who was fidgeting,

"Yes Alphonse?" I walked over to the youngest Elric and he looked nervous, well at least as much as a suit of armor could.

"Well, since... Tamaki..... Went through the gate then he should be able to transmute without a circle, right?" Well, that makes sense. Perhaps this could work to his advantage after all.

"Umm Tamaki." I said and the boy looked up at me. The shock was dimming in his eyes and he seemed to calm down.

"Yes Colonel?"

"I know that you haven't used alchemy at all, and no experience. But you'll have to take Edward's alchemy exam in his place if you're both still in this......... condition."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They wanted me to take Edward Elric's alchemy exam?! I don't know a thing about alchemy!!!!! Edward Elric knew nearly everything and could do kung fu ninja moves! I only knew important skills of a gentleman like how to charm young ladies and play the piano! How could I pull this off without ruining Edward's life?!

"Calm down Tamaki, I know that you don't know much, but I'm pretty sure that when you went through the gate, you picked some information up. Possibly even the ability to transmute without a circle but seeing as you will need training. I think that we should send you to Edward's teacher. If they taught Edward and Alphonse to be this good, then you should probably be passable for the exam." Colonel Mustang said and I nodded. I hadn't read about their teacher, but they were probably really powerful and helpful!

"Okay!" I said happily and I saw Alphonse shudder. What was that for? Shouldn't he be happy to go see his teacher again?

"I'm going to send you with escorts. I think I will send Havoc, and Armstrong."

"What?!" Havoc exclaimed, the cigarette dropping from his mouth. He should really stop smoking, maybe and can tutor him on how to become a perfect gentleman and maybe he could possibly find his perfect woman out in the world! It would be the perfect way to....

"Tamaki!" I blinked a few times before looking back over at Colonel Mustang.

"Yes?"

"I want you to act like Fullmetal, at least as much as you can. You said that there was a book series about us with Fullmetal as the main character. You should know how he acts." I nodded and Alphonse and Havoc led me out of the room with Armstrong following behind us happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could feel my eye twitching nonstop after their explanation of 'Who exactly is the Host Club?' Why did I have to get trapped in this Casanova's body?! However, I do like the height difference. I would be even taller than Colonel Bastard!

"So, Edward. Since you are now in Tamaki's body, you'll need to act the part until you both switch again." Kyouya said as he wrote in his small black notebook. From what I've heard about Tamaki, that probably won't be fun.

"From Tamaki, I've heard of your personality and from what I can tell, we'll need to give you lessons on how to be a gentleman while you are here. We also need you to prepare for the upcoming Ouran ball if you two are still switched till then." Wait, a ball?!

"What do you mean a ball?" I asked and the twins popped up behind me,

"It's a big annual event that the Host Club has for students and their parents." They said in unison and I groaned.

"So I basically have to be rich and proper until I get back to my body." I sighed and the others nodded.

"I'll help with the transition. I'm only here because I won a scholarship and accidentally broke a vase that was 8 million yen." Haruhi sighed and I let out a small smile. So they basically blackmailed him into this? Well, I'm guessing that it would be Kyouya's forte.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Hunny exclaimed. We all looked over where the transmutation circle was and a book was sitting at the end of the mat.

"What is it?" I walked over and picked it up, careful not to touch the transmutation circle and I stared at the cover. It was a picture of Tamaki and me, with Tamaki grinning like an idiot and I was glaring at him.

"The Fullmetal Host...." I murmured.

"It looks like a manga." Haruhi said as he walked over at peered at the book. I flipped it open only to see blank pages.

"What the..." I said and was stopped by a flick to the head by one of the twins.

"Nuh uh Edward! You gotta act like the boss!" Hikaru said with a grin, he must have been the one to have flicked me in the head.

"You can't swear anymore!" Kaoru added. Damn them! Wait, shit! AUGH! THIS NO SWEARING THING WILL DRIVE ME INSANE!

"The first ten pages are filled up but the rest is blank." Haruhi said and I turned back around to see him with the book. How the heck did he get it?! I'm getting frustrated here.....

"It looks like it shows what's going on in your world Edward." Kyouya said as he was peering over Haruhi's shoulder. I asked for the book and sure enough, the first couple pages were filled.

"Hey, it's the Colonel! And Al!" I exclaimed and keep reading through the pages. However, when I saw the Colonel's command I shuddered and felt extremely bad for Tamaki now.

"What's wrong Edo-kun?" Hunny asked and I looked down at him. I LOVE BEING TALL! He must have noticed my grimace.

"Tamaki is going to go see my teacher." I groaned and I could practically feel the beating that Tamaki would get when he arrived. Happy-go-lucky people weren't teacher's favorite people however they did beat military dog. However, now that Tamaki was both....... he was royally screwed.

**I thought I should cut off here! So, the trans-dimensional manga keeps Ed informed on what is happening in Amestris as it happens! That was another one of my early ideas! They can't communicate through it though. It's just for them to see what is going on. They are observers of the other's life, basically. So, leave some reviews! I can't wait to write the next chapter because of the hilarious scene I've had planned since Day 1 of this story! *laughs* Well, see you guys later! Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I was going to wait a little bit to post up this chapter, but with what's going to happen (pure hilariousness, painfulness, and sparkly-ness) I couldn't help but deliver it early! Just think of it as my Christmas/Kwanza/Hanukkah/Friendship Day/Whatever other day, present! Perhaps I should just stick to: 'Happy Holidays' instead. __ No wonder they just say that, it's much easier!!!!!

**So, I'll answer reviews now and you all get holiday cookies as another present! *hands out cookies to the reviews and readers***

**CrazyMellow102: XD I couldn't wait to write this either! XD I'm anxious to see how it will turn out myself with Tamaki and Izumi! XD *starts buying gravestone* Thanks!**

**Sacalow: I was wondering where you'd disappeared to! =D I'm glad you're back! I updated 'Falling into Myself' too, but the newest chapter has a detailed corpse that even freaked me out when I re-read chapter 31! XD I must have zoned out while typing it or something because I don't remember what I typed! XD **

**I've been writing FMA Christmas Carols to get rid of my writers block and it's really fun too! =D I'm going to try and record myself while I sing them and put them on youtube! I also figured that Ed would randomly just hug himself for being tall. XD Something I'd imagine in the actual series if it would happen. **

**For Izumi and Tamaki I plan: tears, screams of agony, pleading, possible hospitalization, beating the shit out of the other, begging to stop, blood, and various other hilarious things. I'm laughing out loud as I type this! XD You can use my real name of 'Kate' for the story. =D **

**Kathy Ann: I figured I would shorten that chapter so I could fit all of the funny content into this one! ; ) I'd agree with the poor Tamaki in this chapter. An Ed's going to screaming at the trans-dimensional manga after this chapter. This will be even more hilarious with what I plan for Armstrong and Tamaki hanging out. XDDDDDDDD *burst out in laughter again***

**BandGeek99: I just tend to feel guilty about keeping people waiting. I know I get really anxious when I'm waiting for an update on my fav stories on here! XD I figured the manga would be a nice touch, especially because I'm going to have fun having Ed screaming at the manga constantly. XD I really couldn't resist the opportunity of having Izumi go out in an all out brawl with someone like Tamaki. He doesn't stand a ghost of a chance. XD (lol, Yugioh Abridged humor! XD) Of course I'm continuing! How could you think that'd I'd forget about this?! **

**About the piano thing, THANKS FOR THE GREAT IDEA! Now I have to go bug my piano playing friend to help me write that chapter! XD **

**The Vampire Alchemist: We all weep for the loss of Tamaki. *moment of silence while fangirls salute***

**Peaceofmindalchemist: I'm meeting Vic in March at Anime Milwaukee in Wisconsin. I'm in charge of planning a skit that my school's anime club will be performing at the convention! Yay for field trip to anime convention! =D Thanks! I love to be creative and unique and come up with things have never thought of before! =D **

**Big Sister K: I needed to make room for the tuna!!!!! Wait, random Gir quote! I wanted to cut off there so I could make this into an all-out crazy, bursting out into random laughter, being stared at like you're a maniac chapter. XD The funny scene is going to be hilarious if you imagine it happening in the anime. *thinks* ......... *burst out laughing* XDDDDDD Ed is going to strangle Tamaki when they meet again! XD **

**Anonymous: OMG! YUGIOH ABRIDGED REFERENCE!!!!! Lol, army of Steves...... *goes off to watch Yugioh Abridged* Thank you! When I told my idea of what would happen in this chapter to my friends at lunch, I saw their faces go from thinking to bright red from laughing so hard! XD It took them 5 minutes to stop laughing! XD I'm glad I'm that funny! XD Thanks for the compliment on the manga idea! Sadly, no. They are merely observers and can only see what is happening. They can't influence what's happening over there. Ed's ego would probably be like the hot air balloon in the FMA movie. "ONLY ROOM FOR ONE!" Sorry, random FMA quote! XD I bet Riza shot Roy down for that line.... XD **

**So, now that I have completed the reviews I shall go onto one of my favorite chapters I have ever written in a story (other than my FMA Christmas Carols). So, without further ado,**

**Here is chapter 5!!**

Soul Swap

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This would be my first time on a commoner's train, much less a very old model as well! Plus, I would be traveling with Edward Elric's younger brother! As Edward Elric himself! Along with Major Alex Louise Armstrong, we're going to go to Dublith to visit Edward and Alphonse's teacher so I can get training for the assessment later on this week. I don't really like to have to learn how to fight, but if the commoners learn it, then I shall too!

I do miss the communication with cell phones and such; perhaps I should have learned how they work so I could allow myself to teach these fine Amestrians how to be able to have mobile communication! But, I first must teach them the wonders of commoner's coffee! Luckily, I was determined to learn the ways of commoners, such as my precious daughter Haruhi, that I had investigated exactly how to make it! Thanks to the repairman that came to the Host Club to fix our television set that Haruhi had brought (Those red headed devils pushed me into the television so they started it!), I had also learned about television as well!

The three of us had our own personal compartment on the train and the three of us talked for awhile, and Major Armstrong even informed me of his family and the customs! It seems that Major Armstrong actually isn't a commoner after all! We both talked about our families and our pasts for most of the train ride. However, I think Alphonse seemed bored about being on a train for so long. He looked a little annoyed.

I bet it's these seats; they aren't that comfortable. The good thing is that we're going to be arriving in Dublith soon! I can't wait to start my alchemy training!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki is most likely going to die. If I know teacher, he'll be bleeding within five minutes of arriving and since it seems he is used to being rich and proper, he's going to die while learning. That is, if he gets the chance to learn. The thing I'm wondering is if he dies, then will I be stuck in his body forever?

"Edward?" I blinked and looked up. The other hosts were looking at me and Kyouya had out his notebook again along with a metal machine.

"What?" I asked. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru I think, walked up behind me.

"You keep zoning out Edward," One of them said. It'll take me awhile to actually determine who was who.

"We were talking about what you had to learn by the end of the week." The other said. I think that one is Kaoru.

"And what would that be?" I asked and I settled myself in my chair. Kyouya cleared his throat and opened the metal machine.

"You need to learn proper manners; table etiquette; proper ways of handling situations in public; hosting techniques; honorifics; a crash course on who is of interest in this world; how to dance; how to play the piano; and various other things." I felt my jaw drop.

"You expect me to learn how to do all that?!" I exclaimed and I received nods in reply. Just. Freak'n. Wonderful. "Why do I have to learn to dance and play piano?!"

"Because as a host, you need to learn how to dance and as 'Tamaki', you need to be an expert piano player by the end of the week." Kyouya replied, not looking up from his notebook. "You are a child prodigy, are you not?"

"Uhhhh…" I stammered. Damn, he's good. He could even give that bastard of a colonel a run for his money. I decided to just shun the manipulative host and I looked back in the manga. I felt my left eye twitch in irritation as I looked at the latest pages.

"What the hell?" I growled and the other hosts, other than Kyouya, scampered behind me.

"Are they having………… a sparkle fight?" Haruhi asked and I felt the twitch grow stronger. If I see Tamaki anytime soon, I'll kick his ass and break the automail just Winry will beat the crap out of him!! Thank the gate that they're in a private booth or I would send Teacher after him as well after stealing Mustang's gloves and placing the blame on that host idiot.

Major Armstrong and Tamaki were staring straight at each other from across the seats. It was like a staring contest, however pink sparkles grew by the numbers as each second passed. It looked like Al was going to drown in those pink sparkles of doom! How the hell can they do that anyway?! If Tamaki breaks my image as the Fullmetal alchemist while I'm stuck in this body, I swear to the gate I'll get back at him with every means possible! The only thing that is good about this situation is that Tamaki is on a train ride to hell. No return trips either.

It seemed that they reached Dublith alright, except for the fact that Tamaki had won the sparkle fight. I would never live that down if Mustang ever heard.

"You seem angry." A voice said and I turned around to see Haruhi staring at me. However, no one else was in the room. When did that happen? He seemed to sense that I was confused and he smiled.

"You were focused on the manga for about an hour or two. Everyone else left awhile ago and Kyouya-sempai left these books for you and they are manners books, local history, and how to play piano." He pointed at the stack of 50 books sitting on the table next to me and my eyes widened.

"This is almost as bad as studying for the exam!" I groaned as I scanned the stack of books. Why couldn't they find me some alchemy books or something?

"Well, since you don't know anything about Tamaki's life yet, Kyouya said that you were staying at my apartment tonight." Haruhi said as he gathered the books in a bag. Apartment? Wasn't he rich? He seemed to see the confusion on my face when he smiled.

"I'm a scholarship student. I was first forced to join the host club because I broke a vase that was worth 8 million yen. I'm still trying to pay off the debt, but it's actually pretty interesting to be part of the host club." He said as we left the room. He locked the door behind us and led me through the building. Everything was pink! Armstrong would end up being in this place….

"This is Ouran Academy. It's a high school for rich families." Haruhi explained while we walked and I nodded and looked at the scenery as we walked.

"Just to let you know, my father doesn't exactly……like Tamaki that much." Haruhi chuckled nervously and I lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'not like'?"

"Ummmm, completely despises his existence." I deadpanned.

"Then why am I staying with you?"

"Well, I'll explain the situation to him and hopefully it'll be enough!" Haruhi sighed as we exited the building. This will be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train ride took a few hours but we finally reached Dublith. Alphonse's armor rattled nervously, but I just think he was anxious to see his teacher again! I hope that she will train me! I wonder what kind of food they have there?

"Hey Alphonse, aren't you excited to see your teacher again?" I asked happily and Ed's younger brother paused and looked at me.

"Uh, yea……" He said nervously. Maybe he was worried that his teacher wouldn't recognize him!

"Don't worry Alphonse! I'm sure your teacher will recognize you!" I said happily and Alphonse chucked nervously.

"That's not going to be a problem." He said ominously. I wonder what he means…….. Oh well! I miss the host club, except for those devil twins. Well, maybe I miss them at least a little bit. But they better not be harassing my daughter!!!!!! I'll ground them if they do! Hopefully mommy will make sure they will behave. I nodded to myself and grinned at the thought of the host club, I hope Edward likes it there! It's paradise! Well, perhaps except for grandmother….. But she hasn't visited in years.

We reached the meat shop in Dublith, where Edward and Alphonse teacher lived and Alphonse was standing behind Major Armstrong. I wonder why?

"Hey Izumi! Looks like the Elric brothers are here!" A voice yelled from inside the shop as I stood at the door while Major Armstrong and Alphonse was behind me. I heard a loud noise and all of a sudden I blacked out.

XD So, the funny thing was for this chapter was the sparkle fight. I had more in mind for it, but I'll probably have Tamaki and Armstrong have a rematch. Poor Tamaki! He's already knocked out within 10 seconds of arriving! XD Next chapter will be even more hilarious! XD

**Edward doesn't know that Haruhi is a girl yet. XD That will be interesting! Especially Edward vs. Ranka. XD I hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! I decided that the cliffhanger was so big that you guys were starting to fall off of the cliff! XD So, not much has happened since yesterday except I downloaded a lot of songs off of iTunes like songs from Glee and songs from Vic Mignogna. XD**_

_**Time for the review corner!**_

_**Big Sister K: You see, I tend to get hyper if I don't have caffeine. I happened to be on a caffeine low that day at school. Let's just say that my friends enjoyed my insaneness that day. Are you ready to die this chapter? =3 I will have fun with this chapter! =]**_

_**The Vampire Alchemist: Let's just say that they're both royally screwed. I'll start go writing the eulogies. **_

_**Crazymellow102: They're both going to die! Thing is, I came up with ½ of the ending for this story and it came to me randomly and I busted out laughing. It's going to make Tamaki's outcome that much funnier. XD**_

_**Bandgeek99: The sparkle fest was the first idea I had for this story! XD I've been waiting to put it to use! I would love to see it in a picture but I am still working on trying to draw people in general! I'd love for people to do fan art, but it is not necessary. I think I may have the hosts meet the Mustang crew now! It's too damn tempting! Actually, I'm not just going to the con; I'm in the con! I'm author/director/actor of a skit for the convention! I'm going to be Renge and other characters include: Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, Winry, Death the Kid, Hunny, I think Gohan (from DBZ). Since my friend who is playing Ed is too wimpy, I decided to be the one to be the one to take a cake to the face. Yes, a real cake. Well, she has to get singed by an explosion from Mustang. XD We're also making a Renge rig. You know, the powerful motor trapdoor she always appears from. It'll be awesome! Anime club at school is awesome! I might be president of it next year when I'm a junior! If I get it next year then I get power for 2 years! My plot to rule the world is starting to be fulfilled! Thanks for the help with the piano chapter, but I'm invading my friend's house tomorrow so I'll be good! Thanks for the offer! Yes, I made it a speedy update!**_

_**Peaceofmindalchemist: I also take Japanese at school! We get to take a field trip to Japan over the summer. I'm not going till my senior year though. I would like to watch Mythbusters in science though. Except, my actual biology teacher has been out for the past 2 months because of maternity leave so we had a sub. The funny thing is: the sub was the husband of my mom's co-worker. So, I knew him well (first name basis which was hard to break at school) because of the yearly camping trip over the summer. XD I always tend to have connections. Edward may be able to survive Ranka but Tamaki is royally screwed. **_

_**So, I remember something that has changed over the time since I updated. I keep having these damn coughing fits. I can't breathe damn it! If I take a deep breath, I get into a coughing fit. IT SUCKS! I need to get back at my mom for getting me sick……..**_

_Soul Swap_

_Chapter 6_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It was a somewhat long walk to Haruhi's apartment, but thanks to traveling a lot I was used to it. However, Tamaki's body was not. Geez, I need to train._

"_Here we are!" Haruhi's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked around to see a two story apartment building. He led me up the stairs to the last apartment on the level and opened the door where a woman was cooking in the kitchen._

"_Hey dad." Wait, dad?!_

"_Haruhi! You're ho- why is he here?" The wo….. I mean man said._

"_Well dad, um….. Tamaki sempai lost his memory so he can't go home. He needed a place to go. Can he stay here for tonight?" Haruhi asked. Smart choice on an excuse. It'd also give me extra time because I 'didn't remember' what anything was. I would kiss you right now Haruhi! You're my savior! Haruhi's dad eyed me warily until he let out a faint smile._

"_Alright, but only because he doesn't remember a thing." He said and put down the towel he was holding. "Tamaki, I'm Ranka if you can't remember." _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you again Mrs. Ranka." I said and did a small bow. Ranka smiled and turned to Haruhi._

"_At least he is nicer this time. More polite as well. He's also less annoying." Ranka said happily while Haruhi rolled his eyes._

"_Alright dad. Come on sempai." Haruhi grabbed my forearm and pulled me into the other room. It seemed to be his room._

"_Well, you did good at impressing my dad which Tamaki sempai couldn't even accomplish." Haruhi chuckled. I grinned and pulled out the manga again._

"_Well, if accomplished that then maybe hosting won't be that hard." I replied and flipped to the more recent pages and winced when I saw it. Dear gate, Tamaki was already out cold after one blow to the head. I never can figure out how Teacher can do that with her foot when she isn't even looking! Augh, I can feel that one to the chin. Wait, is that blood? Oh crap, he's going to need some medical treatment after this one. Al, don't go near the woman! No, no, no, no! Al, listen to me! Leave Tamaki alone until she's done……. Crap. Geez, how can she throw Al that easily?! He must weigh a ton! Wait, Tamaki just woke up…… never mind. I'm so glad I'm just an onlooker this time………….until I have to face her again. I can just hear the snapping bones now. Well, that's probably what Tamaki just heard right now…..I think he may need a cast. Wait….. Oh shit. The automail! Did that part just come off?! Dear gate, he's doomed! How many women are going to take out their wrath on Tamaki?! Winry is going to murder him! If he gets Hawkeye mad then he is dying for sure. If he doesn't die after this. Wait, the casing just came off the automail. At least that won't slow down his training, more than the injuries have. Al will just have to call Winry for repairs. He's still dead._

"_What's wrong?" I looked up to see Haruhi staring at me. I let out a weak smile and nodded toward the book in my hand._

"_Tamaki just met my teacher. And is going to meet my automail engineer soon as well. It seems he can't stay conscious for long either." Haruhi scrambled over next to me and scanned over the recent pages and winced at all of the blows and eyes grew wide at the flailing limbs._

"_Your teacher isn't gentle, is she?"_

"_Not really. She does care for us, she just uses tough love."_

"_So, a broken arm is tough love?"_

"_At least it's not a concussion. I think." I retorted and he rolled his eyes. He got up and went over to hang up his jacket his closet. Which was full of girl clothes._

"_Ugh…." I heard myself stammer and Haruhi looked back and laughed._

"_I'm sorry! It took Tamaki sempai awhile as well. I'm a girl." _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ugh, the pain! The agony of my aching limbs! I see the light! It beacons me! I will miss you mommy and my precious daughter of mine! I shall miss you Hunny sempai and Mori sempai! I might even miss the twins too! Wait, THOSE TWINS BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER WHEN DADDY IS IN HEAVEN! I'LL BE HER GUARDIAN ANGEL AND PROTECT HER FROM DEVILS LIKE THOSE TWO!_

"_Tamaki! You're awake!" Huh? I looked over to see Alphonse sitting in a chair next to the bed I was lying on. I couldn't move my left easily and I looked over to see what was the matter to see it was in a cast! It seems that I was all bandaged up as well! _

"_What happened to me?!" I exclaimed and Alphonse chuckled nervously again. _

"_Well, you met our teacher." He said and my eyes grew wide. If that was their teacher…..how can I pull through and continue on and renew Edward's state license? _

"_Don't worry Tamaki, I explained to Teacher what happened. She is just recovering herself from overworking herself." Alphonse said and I nodded numbly. I knew that I would have to put all of my kingly resolve into accomplishing the renewal! I SHALL DO IT FOR EDWARD AND HIS GOAL TO SAVE HIS BROTHER!_

"_Eh, Tamaki. You just opened up a bunch of your cuts again."_

"_Augh! Blood!!!!!! IT HURTS!!!! WAAAA!!!!"_

_**Ranka actually took it easy on Edward! Poor Tamaki! Edward gave commentary like most otakus do when they are reading their manga. Well, at least like me and my friends do with manga. It lets your mind wonder about what actually happened to Tamaki. It's really fun to read over. I sure had fun writing it though. Now Tamaki is going to have to feel Winry's wrath as well! That boy is doomed! Edward even finally figured out that Haruhi is a girl! This chapter rocks! **_


	7. Chapter 7

***listening to Yugioh the Abridged version of 'Come Sail Away' by STYX***

**Oh, hello people! =D I am just enjoying the epicness of LittleKuriboh! I get to meet him at the same convention in March as Vic Mignogna! =D Anime Milwaukee is going to be the most epic convention evur!!!!! I'm also learning more anime songs (I know about 5 already) on my violin! I'm going to bring my violin to the convention and roam the halls playing anime music. **

**I also learned that my orchestra teacher is the best teacher ever! I was saying how I have to plan the entire anime club field trip to the Anime Milwaukee convention in March (I'm in charge of planning it ALL!!!!! Finances, scheduling, chaperones, etc. I also have to write and direct the skit we're doing for it as well!) and my orchestra teacher if I was talking about ACEN. Now, it took me a minute to realize what he said. He was talking about Anime Central! Biggest convention in the Midwest! So, then we talked about anime Milwaukee, and about me playing my violins in the halls. My orchestra teacher said he did that once before and he said that if I have a great cosplay (Which I do, since people asked to take pictures of me in my cosplay at the last convention) and I play anime songs, then I could end up getting hundreds of dollars in tips. That's where I started spazzing out later and now I'm trying to learn as many anime songs as possible! So, if you're going to Anime Milwaukee and you see Renge fiddling in the middle of a crowded hallway, that's me! =D**

**So, I bet you guys have been waiting for this update! Yet again, I'm thinking of how I'm going to have this story end and I can't help but laugh hysterically! Edward is going to be really pissed off and you'll all probably laughing at the misfortune. So, I'm looking forward to when I get to write that chapter but I'll continue on with this chapter which will feature Edward learning how to host! =D**

**So now onto the reviews!**

**CrazyMellow102: It's amazing isn't it? XD I laugh every time I read over that paragraph again with Edward watching Tamaki get pummeled. XD**

**The Vampire Alchemist: I should have a contest for that or something. XD Perhaps Tamaki will have his smart moment soon. Who knows? It'll depend on my mood. XD**

**Now I'll need to do something about your idea of yours……. MWHAHAHAHAH!!!!**

**Big Sister K: XD Nice to make you publicly declared as insane! =D Comedy and violence seem to go hand in hand with me. XD All of the sentences are underlined because I was still getting used to the wireless mouse so it messed up the style of the chapter. Ah, I didn't get that reference. I haven't watched Death Note. Eh, I'll try watching sometime.**

**Sacalow: I can be fast sometimes! =P I figured he would be ecstatic about being tall, so I threw that in. I usually just give commentary to anything that is going on. It's amusing, especially when others join in with me! XD Are you still purple? Are you a giant purple people eater? (sorry, I just felt it necessary to put in that reference! XD)**

**Peaceofmindalchemist: Let the gate spare Tamaki's soul! But, since he's dead…….. Then fangirls have free entitlement to his stuff………. *grabs giant bag and raids Tamaki's house* I'm going in 2012, so I can see if I can find a big enough suitcase by then. XD**

**BandGeek99: XD I love my school! I'm in charge of organizing the anime club skit AND field trip thought. Plus I'm in my school musical, I have midterms next week (which I just remembered that I had today X__x), I have to type up these stories, I have homework, I'm going to be taking drivers ed soon (YAY!!!!), I have a school dance coming up next month, I have a music competition for my violin, I'm in 2 singing competitions, I have to raise money for a orchestra field trip to New York, and I have to turn in all of my missing homework from geometry. That would be… 15 things to do in the next 3 months that take more than a week. I need a secretary or something X__x I definitely feel like Roy right now concerning paperwork. Yelling at characters are extremely fun! I was just doing that today! The muses shall follow wherever I shall go!**

**Dark Angel Winry Rockbell: epic**

**Anonymous: Yay! The chapter was considered brilliant! Ed won't have it easy for long. He has to go to host boot camp! =D I figured everyone always overplayed the fact that Ed is smart. He is clueless when it comes to girls, so I figured he wouldn't be able to figure it out on his own. **

**DectectiveConanFan13: He didn't die; he's just most likely bleeding internally! =D It'll be interesting to see Winry's reaction as well. I'm probably going with the manga plot of FMA since there's the trans-dimensional manga involved. With the 'o' thing you mentioned, I'll be able to answer that because I am taking Japanese! =D Thing is, it is impossible to have just a 'd' sound. The 'd' line of the alphabet is 'da', 'de', 'du', 'di', and 'do'. That is the same with all of the other lines of the alphabet. Hence, why it's Edo. =D I love being technical and now I feel smart!**

**So, I actually have a literal social calendar. Sad, isn't it? It's for the entire year of 2010 and I'm already filled up until June. Now, that's even more sad. I feel like a teacher. I WANNA BE PAID OF ALL OF THIS PLANNING AND LEADING I HAVE TO DO! X__x Lately, I spend about 12 hours a day at school. Just tell me when it's over!**

Soul Swap

Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?!?

I felt my face burn up and I shuffled my feet while looking down at the mats on the floor.

"Oh." I muttered and I looked up when I heard a chuckle.

"You don't need to get shy about it." Haruhi said with a smile, " Tamaki sempai has told me about the people in your world. Do you think your teacher would let you think of the difference of gender in the strength of a person's character?" I shuddered as I thought of the concussion I would have received.

"She wouldn't stand it in the least." I admitted and smiled, "It was just a surprise, but I don't have a problem with it. At least I didn't find out in a different way." Haruhi groaned and I looked at her questionably until she sighed.

"Tamaki sempai needed to learn how to knock." My eyes went wide and I shuffled my feet as she chuckled again. "Forget it. What you should be worrying about is getting through those books. I doubt that Kyouya-sempai will take it easy on you. He doesn't hold back on me and that's why I'm still in the host club." I sat down on my makeshift bed and stared at her.

"Why did you join the host club in the first place? If it's about a group of guys charming high school girls, why are you a host?" I asked and she sighed as she sat down on her bed. They were much different than the ones in Amestris. These were just put on the ground and were pretty simple.

"Well, I got a scholarship to Ouran so they call me 'commoner' because I'm not as rich as them. The first day I went to Ouran, I was looking for a place to study since everyone was loud everywhere else. I found the host club in an abandoned music room and accidentally broke an expensive vase. It was about 8 million yen. They mistook me for a male and Kyouya-sempai said I had to work off my debt. So, I masquerade as a boy until I pay off my debt. But, they are good friends. I'm not sure if I can imagine life without the crazy antics of the host club anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're not my idiotic apprentice but you switched bodies with him." Alphonse and I had just explained my situation to their teacher and I was bandaged up again after I moved the last time. Now, I was strapped to the bed to prevent any of the wounds opening.

"Yes ma'am." I replied quietly. If just walking up to the door left me like this, what if I say the wrong thing?! This woman could kill me!

"I see." She muttered and I closed my eyes in anticipation in case she didn't believe our story. I don't want to die! I just want to return to the host club and take back my title of king!

"Well, I'm sorry Tamaki for doing that to you. I thought you were Edward." I opened an eye and she was smiling amusedly at me.

"So, I'm not going to get beaten up anymore?" I asked cautiously and she laughed.

"No, I'll save that for Edward when you two switch back." She sighed and I felt bad for Edward for when we did manage to switch back. I wonder how he's doing with the hosts? I really miss them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was going to be mocked for the rest of my life when I was back to my normal body. I will tell no one, and they shall never know what I did here. It's bad enough that I have to act like someone else, but the fact that he's the big pretty boy here who romances all of the girls makes it hell. If I was going to act like this, which I will never willingly accept this torture, I would be tutored by the Colonel on how to be a womanizer. Except that at least Tamaki doesn't try to screw the girls, only make them feel better about themselves. But that does not change the fact that I have to learn this so I don't screw up Tamaki's reputation.

"Come on Edward. It's just a simple chord." Haruhi sighed and I glared at her. I had promised to keep her gender a secret and I was being moved to the next house tonight to stay at. Tonight I would be kidnapped by the twins.

"I can fight, I can be the youngest person to become a state alchemist, but I am not going to learn to play a chord or anything!" I retorted and glared at the hunk of wood and metal that taunted me. I am not going to learn more about you, you stupid thing!

"Edward, you have to learn to do this." Kyouya's voice held some amusement and I switched my glare from the damn thing in front of me to the person who was apparently Tamaki's best friend. "You have to play a difficult piece for the ball, and it will raise suspicion if the great Tamaki Suoh doesn't know how to play a simple chord when he's been playing the piano since he was a child." How can Tamaki be friends with this guy?! Haruhi was correct that I wouldn't be given a break with this.

"Fine." I grumbled and swore under my breath only to be scolded by the twins who seemed to be having a fun time watching me suffer. All pianos need to be smashed to bits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Tamaki. Where'd you get this book?" Mrs. Curtis had left the room awhile ago and Alphonse and I had been talking about various things. I told him about some of the Host club's various activities and I had told him about each of the hosts. Alphonse had rummaged through Edward's suitcase when he said he had wanted to show me a picture, but now he held a familiar item in his hand.

"Manga!" I exclaimed and reached for it and Alphonse seemed confused but handed it over anyway. "C'est merveilleux! This is wonderful!" I exclaimed as I stared at the cover. It has the host club on it! I flipped open the first page and it showed me on the ground on that mat…… when this all started!

"Aren't you reading that book backwards?" Alphonse asked and I shook my head as I scanned the pages.

"Our books, we read right to left so the book is basically flipped from your style. I replied.

"What's it about?" Alphonse asked as he went to the side of the bed as I stared at that first picture.

"I think it's shows what's happening to Edward." I responded, looking as Edward realized that we had switched bodies.

"Really?!" Alphonse exclaimed and his armor clanked happily. "Is he okay?!"

"Yeah, he's fine. Kyouya and the others are teaching him how to be a host?" Alphonse tried to hold back a laugh and I glanced up at him.

"Sorry, it's just…. With what you told me about hosting, I can't see Edward learning to be a host. It's basically the opposite of his personality." I shrugged, I guess that is somewhat true.

"He has a lot to live up to if he's filling in for the king of the host club! He better make sure that those devil twins keep their hands off of my darling Haruhi!" I proclaimed and Alphonse sighed, I wonder why? I flipped the pages quickly, not reading through them till I hit blank pages. Was this all happening now?

"Is that brother trying to learn how to play piano?" I looked up at Alphonse for a moment before looking to the opposite side of the page of where the empty page was to see Edward banging his head repetitively on the piano while my precious Haruhi tried to stop him and those doppelgangers were laughing hysterically. Is he trying to bruise the king's face?!

"I think he's going to have a hard time if he can't handle playing piano…" I mused as I stared at the page. However, I figured that this fighting stuff wasn't going to be a piece of cake. Hunny would have already eaten it if it was….

**Sorry, I just needed to have that last sentence in there! The French phrase in that chapter was immediately followed by it's meaning! I got this done today because I had to stay home from school because I am sick! =( Wish me well and please leave some reviews! And poor Edward. He doesn't like pianos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my readers! I am back with my hectic life to bring another chapter to you all! I think I only get about 1-2 hours of free time a day so I'm trying to get these to you guys! =D**

**I am also purchasing a Waldo costume for next week's spirit week. It'll be very amusing to have people going: 'OMG! I found Waldo!'. XD It shall be amusing. I was debating going as Renge or Waldo. I went with Waldo this time.**

**Now, onto reviews!**

**CraztMellow102: Glad to erase your vocabulary. And Ed likes explosions, not pianos sadly.**

**DetectiveConanFan13: Internet sarcasm = win. Tamaki sadly will not be able to run away. The poor guy….. Ummmm, Japanese in 'te' form is evil. I shall give you a tip each if you review ;) Yes, Tamaki got his manga so now Ed can yell at the manga for Tamaki reading his manga that has him yelling at his manga at Tamaki who is reading that he's yelling at his manga at Tamaki and…… this cycle will never end, will it? XD **

**Dark Angel Winry Rockbell: ORLY?**

**BandGeek99: Ed will now have more qualities which will make his fangirls swoon. …….. This just gave me an incredible idea which involves Renge's help. Heheheheheh….. *goes to plot* My music teacher is the best ever. I shall not share him! There's a fundraiser at school for Haiti right now. The whole lunchroom was dark while we were getting lunch. It was awesome! Violin is fun! I've been playing for 10 years.**

**Love-and-truthiness: I'm glad you like it! I'm sorry about the errors, but I don't have an editor and I sadly have never had a beta or anything. I'm trying to get better at editing myself though. Surprisingly, it does make sense. XD I guess my messed up logic does get passed on! XD **

**Well, this was a short author note so I'll move onto the chapter!**

Soul Swap

Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There Edward, was that too bad?" Haruhi asked as I finished playing the simple song I had been given and I sighed.

"No…" I muttered and glared at the twins when they began snickering.

"Seeing as you've already learned chords and scales along with a few songs in five hours, I would say that you just need to practice about two hours every night so you will be ready for Sunday." Kyouya said as he typed at his laptop. So they expect me to add another two hours onto all of my training? Well, they were able to get me out of school except for Saturday. Then, I'd have to go to school as Tamaki and try hosting before their ball. Isn't that wonderful? I think not.

Sure, I was starting to learn how to be a host but that doesn't mean I'll _stay_ reformed. Well, if I do need to get back at Mustang by charming his dates. Revenge is always sweeter when you steal the rewards from your superior officer. I wonder how many dates I could steal……..

I contemplated Mustang's social demise as I learned more about being a host, inspiring me to try and learn as much as I needed to pass off as Tamaki and apparently he was as 'charming' as they came. The female population seemed to swoon over him as well as the other hosts and I was still dumbfounded by the fact that none of them ever seemed to notice that Haruhi was not a boy. The mysteries of life never cease to amaze me.

"You're doing well with learning how to be a host Edward." Haruhi commented as we walked to her apartment from host tutoring. Since I had 'lost my memory' in Ranka's eyes and I was 'booted out until I got my act together' from _my_ mansion I was allowed to stay there. Haruhi said that Ranka hated Tamaki due to him being put into awkward situations which Ranka would get angry about. However, due to my 'memory loss' it was a closed matter and I was welcomed with open arms.

"Thanks. I plan on using it to my advantage back home." I replied as I looked up at the sky. It was beginning to dampen it's colors to the dark hues of dusk. I had stayed later to get more lessons in so I could just be done.

"Are you going to try and charm Winry or something?" I felt my face heat up as I tried to think of something to say. Winry is just my friend! I mean, she's one of my closest friends and I've known her since I was a kid! I wouldn't try and get her to like me…….. Would I?

"Well….I…ummm" I stammered and my face was reaching it's boiling point and I just wanted to hit my head up against a wall or something.

"I'm kidding Edward." Haruhi said with her 'natural' smile. "You have your own reasons for learning this, even if it's more than just trying to be Tamaki-Sempai." She is one of the most honest people I know and I don't think she would even lie if asked about her gender at school.

"Well, I don't want to ruin Tamaki's reputation, plus I might need these skills in the future like if I need to be a diplomat or something." I said casually as my blush began to drain from my face. Why am I blushing anyways? Winry is just my friend and mechanic! Geez, stop being stupid Edward!!!!!

"So, have you checked to see how Tamaki-Sempai and your brother are doing lately?"

"I left it back at your apartment. I haven't checked since last night. I hope Tamaki is still able to walk after having to train with Teacher." It was true, Teacher had…….unusual teaching methods but I'm sure Tamaki could survive, if he could suck it up.

I didn't expect what I would find when I opened up the manga when we got back.

**Cliffhanger! =D And chapter 8 has concluded so please review! It makes me happy! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm nervous right now because my mom had a 7 hour surgery on Tuesday and she came back last night but had to go back to the hospital today. That's why I haven't been updating lately.**

**Only a week until Anime Milwaukee! I'll get to meet Vic! Should I show him this story? Well, I also get to meet Envy's voice actor along with Chris Sabat! I get to meet Armstrong! =D I made gifts for all of them and thanks to one of my ideas in 'Falling into Myself', I'm giving Chris a bottle of sparkles! I'm making a label for it so it says 'Armstrong Family Sparkles. Passed down through the generations!' XD I also made drawings for Vic and Envy's voice actress (her name escapes me at this moment and I can't really look it up because there is no wifi in this car =( ) and I'll scan/ take pictures of them so I can show you guys! **

**So, let me answer your reviews! **

**Animecookie93: Cliffys are fun to write. XD It also brings more readers and reviews in. XD I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Crazy-Mellow-Chan: Yay for fluffiness! **

**Kathy Ann: I'm glad you liked it! And I did go with Renge. Except everyone thought I was Jane from Tarzan. -___-**

**Heartless-are-squirrels: Don't stab the cliffy! It ends up killing Edward/Tamaki! =O**

**Dark Angel Winry Rockbell: ORLY = Oh Really. Glad you likey teh chapter!**

**Aeon Rune: I'm glad you like it! And glad I posed a challenge to you. =)**

**Otakumom2: I think I'm good at writing as Tamaki because I'm just as random. XD Thanks!**

**Well, now I'm going to continue on with my tale of woe and sorrow……….. Well for Tamaki anyway. XD He's going to have a headache soon!!!!! XD I just gave a little spoiler. XD**

**BandGeek99: Power to teh hosts! Violins are fun to play! I like to strum mine like a ukulele! I even made a song up for it! I know that song! I am soooooo going to do that now! Thanks!**

**So, here we go for Chapter 9!**

Soul Swap

Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki is dead. He is going to be slaughtered and without mercy before he will even know what will be going on. I mean, I can't even survive that! And he probably won't be able to live through the pain. That idiot………. HOW THE HELL COULD HE HAVE BROKEN MY AUTOMAIL?!

-earlier with Tamaki-

"This is fun! I can't believe commoner mechanics can do this!"

"Tamaki! You shouldn't be punching those rocks like that! The ones on top might collapse."

"It's okay Alphonse! I'll be fine! See!"

**THUD**

**CRUNCH**

"Told you."

"WAH! MY ARM IS CRUSHED!"

-back to Ed-

That idiot. At least I've been doing stuff that's progressive. I mean, I've been learning how to host correctly. I'm not as good as Tamaki, but I'm getting better at piano. Haruhi has been helping me as much as she can, but she seems a bit sad. I asked her about what's wrong but she denied anything.

I want to practice my alchemy, but I'm being forced to learn how to ballroom dance. Just fucking great. I don't think I've tripped so many times over my own feet so much in my life. Fighting: yes, and I can kick anyone's ass (except for teacher). Dancing: Might as well try and teach me how to be nice to the Colonel.

They finally decided what song I should play for the ball. The plan was, which I had no part in planning, going to be 'simple': Greeting all of the guests as they arrive and I have to 'charm' the girls as they come in. I would have to give a speech as Tamaki and then I would have to go around and talk to the guests and play the song of the piano. After that I would have to dance with various people until it was dinner and I don't remember the rest after that.

It's still somewhat hard to get adjusted to 'modern' day life here with television and all of this new stuff but it sounds cool. Although, I still prefer alchemy. Winry would like it here more than me.

Winry……………Tamaki's dead. This would be the one time that I'm glad I'm not in my shoes now because she'll have a cow. Perhaps Al can bribe her with machinery to calm her down enough so she can hear what happened. Which means I'm dead when we're switched back.

If we're switched back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's so strange not being able to use one of my arms, but it was the rock's fault. Ugh, I wonder how my precious daughter is doing. Well, Haruhi and the others are probably helping Edward learn how to be a host. I haven't been able to perform alchemy yet though and I have to go take that big test thing in a couple days.

Alphonse called Colonel Mustang to tell him about my broken arm and he and some of his team are going to meet us in Riesembool. Apparently 'Scar' has been sighted around here. I wonder how he is. Oh well!

I get to meet Winry tomorrow and I'm pretty sure she's a charming young lady. But she had a hobby though…. What was it? I'll have to ask her when her grandmother is fixing the automail. It's hard to get used to though, with metal limbs and all. I can see why it's so difficult to get it. Well, getting new automail won't be _that_ painful, will it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That idiot. -facepalm-

**Mind you, Ed is reading what Tamaki is thinking as well. XD Poor Tamaki and I put in a bit of a spoiler! =D I just thought of that now! So, my mom is doing a bit better and is staying the night at the hospital. At 11:11 wherever you are, wish for her safe recovery please! Please review as well! Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've updated this, hasn't it? Wow, about two months……….. Heheheheheheheh….**

**Well, at least I noticed it! =D I Haven't updated since before the Anime Milwaukee con! Wow, I'm slow. XD**

**So, I'll update this for you guys now so you guys don't get too mad at me!**

**Crazy-Mellow-Chan: XD Yes, Tamaki is an idiot, but he is OUR idiot! =D Winry is going to kill our poor idiot!**

**The Vampire Alchemist: XD It was nice to meet both of them and now I'm friends with Wendy Powell on Facebook. =D**

**LeonaWriter: *double facepalm* for how clueless Tamaki is being. XD Yes, it is supposed to cut off. =3 Maybe I can do another Ouran/FMA crossover with something like that. XD Thanks for the idea!**

**BandGeek99: XD Glad you were breaking the rules just to read this! XD Did you get caught? My mom has recovered greatly and she's fine! =D I have also learned to play the banjo since the last time I updated this! I'm glad I'm making your life! I still have to make mine. I'm thinking about using yarn or clay though. =D**

**Kathy Ann: If you look up 'Anime Milwaukee 2010', then you can find some good video of the con and panels. Todd Haberkorn (Hikaru) dubbed it as 'NoPants Con'. XDDDD**

**Heartless-are-squirrels: XD Lol!**

**Otakumom2: Yeah, Ed isn't good, he's great! XDDDD**

**Ritsuke: Tamaki can really be clueless sometimes! XD And who knows how Winry will react? (except me of course XDD)**

**Dark Angel Winry Rockbell: ORLY? =P**

**Black Cat Angel: Thanks!**

**Crystalclear8: Thanks, and yes I did know that. Two of my friends are Tsubasa addicts so I've known. XDDD **

**Woodspritethatconqueredpeople: Well that's good because the amount of crack I had to get just to think of this all……………jk! XDDD Just kidding! XD Ideas are my crack. XDD**

**Pinkcutie1102: Thank you so much! I'm glad you love this so much! YAY! COOKIE! *NOM* Yummy! =D**

**So, I guess it's time for more soul swapping action! =D Heheheheh, Tamaki is doomed…**

Soul Swap

Chapter 10

**WAAAAAAAIIIITTTTT! I forgot one thing. Sorry that I'm not starting the story yet, but I just found a great video of the Vic Panel I went to and you can see the back of my head! =D I'm such a nerd. **

**watch?v=L5HeI1osUVo**

**Put that onto the end of the normal youtube URL and you'll get the video. Also: I'm the girl with the ginger-ish hair in the yellow dress and bow. Yes, I'm Renge. XD Also, you may hear the girls who are taping this video talking about singing the pokemon theme song again. Well…….there's a story behind that. My friend and I leaded a sing along with some of my new con friends I had met there singing the pokemon theme song while we waited for Vic. Epic? I think so. XDD So, now that I am done with that, let's try this again!**

***cue card***

**AND…….. ACTION!**

Soul Swap

Chapter 10

There has to be a way I can warn Tamaki of his impending doom by facing the evil mechanic from hell……..even if she is pretty……………………you never heard that. I swear to the gate, I did not admit that Winry looked beautiful.

Shit.

GAAHHH! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF IT'LL SHOW UP IN THAT DAMN MANGA THAT TAMAKI HAS!!!!!!!!!!!

"What are you freaking out about now Edward?" I turned to see Haruhi with a questioning look pointed at me.

"Uhhhhhh, nothing! Nothing at all!! Eheheh…." I chuckled nervously and she gave me a blank stare. Ugh.

"Edward, we have to get going. You're learning how to dance today."

"Joy." I groaned as I pulled out some causal clothes that the twins had brought for me the other day. It had seemed that the switching me from house to house didn't work so I just stayed at Haruhi's house.

Today I was wearing tan cargo pants, a red polo shirt (I don't really see the difference from another shirt) with a black collar, a white open shirt over that, and black tennis shoes. It was after-school and Haruhi had come home to pick me up from her house and so she could change clothes. During the day, I was stuck at the Fujioka apartment alone so I had nothing better to do than read those stupid manners books and I learned about this world and everyone I had to know about as dubbed by Kyouya. Why does everything have to be so strict here? Well, I guess it's like that in Amestris too, but I never really paid attention.

"Edward, the limo is here." Haruhi called from the kitchen. Wonderful, I get to learn how to dance now! Whatever happened to the tough kick-ass state alchemist that I used to be? With all of this diplomatic stuff I may end up turning out like *shudder* Mustang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, my flesh arm is out of it's cast since it was just a precaution. I had asked earlier where Lieutenant Havoc had gone since Colonel Mustang said he was one of my escorts, but Alphonse said he had gone to Riesembool so he could escort Winry here. Well that's very gentleman of him! He knows that you should not leave a lady alone! She was probably coming to check on me, well Edward, so she could tell her grandmother how bad the automail is. That's so sweet of her!

Mrs. Curtis has tried to teach me alchemy, but it's pretty hard. You have to know what EVERYTHING is made out of! I don't even know if Kyouya is that smart! But, she keeps wanting me to made something and I'm not sure if I can. I've been reading all of these books about alchemy and Mrs. Curtis keeps saying 'All is one, one is all'! I know 'all' is the world and 'one' is me, but it's not helping much. I heard Mrs. Curtis say that if she had a month, she would put me on a island. She wouldn't do that, would she?!

I had studied for a few hours before taking a walk around Dublith when I found a music store which I went into. There is a bunch of different music pieces here, and I saw something amazing in the back of the store: a piano set that you could build.

"Hey Mr. Storekeeper?! How much is that piano set?"

"Well, I'd say it would be about 1000 cenz there sonny."

"I'll take it! I'll also buy these pieces of music please!" I handed him the money and the shopkeeper gave me a cart so I could take it back to the Curtis house.

Surprisingly, there was no one at home but I was more focused on my task ahead of me. I was going to try and build this piano using alchemy! I looked through the instructions of the piano so see what it was made out of: okay so there's wood, steel, felt (which would be made out of wool), ivory for the keys, and gold for the foot pedals. So wood has oxygen and water; steel has mostly iron and some carbon which would be about 2.1%, ivory I'll have to look up again in the alchemy books for what it's made out of; wool is made out of different proteins, and gold is it's own element.

I'll just have to make a big enough circle for a grand piano in chalk for inside and study over the diagram of the piano from the instructions. Hopefully I'll get everything right! I've tried transmuting things before but they ended up as giant blobs.

I carefully took each piece out of the giant piano box and set it in the circle. Thankfully the automail wasn't damaged badly enough so I couldn't use it. It only hurt once in awhile and it got stiff maybe two times but the top plate was dented along with the top of the hand, but I'd be able to play the piano with it. Soon I had everything in the circle and I smiled at my progress. Now all I had to do was transmute it.

I bent down next to the circle, closed my eyes and began to focus on what everything was made out of and where it had to go. Then I pressed my hands down onto the circle and it began to glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Winry's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOW DARE THAT LITTLE SHRIMP DAMAGE MY AUTOMAIL AGAIN?!?!!? It's bad enough that he broke it, but he had to send someone out to get me?!? That jerk! Ugh, when I finally see that alchemy-geek he'll have another thing coming!

The train carrying Lieutenant Havoc and I began to slow down as it reached the Dublith station and I saw Al, Major Armstrong, and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis………….but no Edward.

THAT JERK DIDN'T EVEN COME TO PICK ME UP!!!! I'M GOING TO SMACK HIM SO HARD WITH MY WRENCH HE'LL HAVE A PERMANENT DENT IN HIS SKULL!!!

It was a few minutes before I was able to grab my luggage and Havoc followed me off of the train and I was beginning to fume.

"Alphonse, where is your brother?" I asked quietly. My bangs were covering my face and I had asked the question angrily and quietly. The younger Elric was sure to answer if he valued his life. Sure enough, I heard the rattling armor and I would had let out a smirk if I wasn't so angry right now.

"Um…well-I, he.."

"Alphonse." I said and let out a yelp, "Let me ask again: Where is your older brother?"

"He's at the Curtis house!" He yelped and I smiled cheerfully,

"Thank you Alphonse." I marched with my stuff to the Curtis house. The boys had shown me the way there before so I was ahead of the others. The midget would be slaughtered by time his brother got there.

I stomped up to the house and was about to slam the door open when I heard music. My fist was halfway to it's impact with the door when I realized it was coming from inside the house. I lowered my hand slowly and put my ear up to the door. It was beautiful! The piano music was playing a melody that my mom used to sing to me. I slowly and quietly opened the door, leaving my bag and automail repair kit on the front step as I crept inside silently. Did they leave a radio on or something when they left?

I was surprised to see a grand piano sitting in the middle of the living room, but even more surprised when I saw there was someone sitting the piano, however the lid of it was blocking the view of the musician. The song had changed and now it was one I had never heard before. I slowly crept around to other side of the piano and let out a silent gasp. Sitting there with his eyes closed and his fingers going gracefully over the keys was Edward Elric. I never knew how long I stood there listening to him with my eyes closed.

"Winry?"

Huh? I opened my eyes to see Edward gently smiling at me, however something seemed off. "Oh, Edward! How did you learn how to play the piano so well?!"

"Edward? Oh yeah." He said with a small laugh and I was puzzled, he didn't recognize himself?

"Winry!" I turned around to see Al standing there.

"Al, did you know that Edward could play the piano so well? I didn't even know he could play at all!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Edward can't…………but Tamaki can."

"Tamaki?" I looked at Edward again and that's when I noticed it: the eyes. I swung back around to Al with a glare now covering my face. "Al?" He squeaked and cowered in fear.

"It's okay Miss Rockbell, it wasn't Alphonse's fault but I must say you look much more beautiful in person." I turned around to see 'Edward' standing and smiling at me.

"Who are you?" I asked warily.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh and it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Winry. I completely understand why you thought I was Edward, for the fact that we accidentally switched bodies. You see-"

"WHAT?!?!?!!?"

**Hehehe, poor Winry. Tamaki's host side will be coming out again very soon due to a young lady has come into his presence! XDDD Tamaki actually performed a transmutation! To make a piano! =D Good job Tamaki! We all had faith in you! =D So, can you please review!? See you guys during the next update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! =D My idea for this was getting too amusing to not write so here I am with another chapter, along with the fact I am stock with writers block for a few of my other stories.**

**Sacalow: Adopted by Envy? Le gasp!!! =o Of course Tamaki will go into host mode! XD Edward will be fuming! XD**

**BandGeek99: The perfect use for alchemy! =D Glad I made you squee! I squee-ed when I kept getting great reviews for this chapter. And I doubt Ed will ever be free from the piano now. XD Edward will just keep denying himself. XDD It will only get worse after this chapter considering who gets their hands on it. XD I'm truly evil with this one.**

**Otakumom2: I believe Edward will be feeling like a few of the homunculi such as Envy and Wrath. XDDD However, Ed may get even….. Heheheheheh =3D**

**Crazy-Mellow-Chan: Well, if Tamaki is in trouble with Winry then he can just soothe her with the epic piano he made. XD**

**Tierra: Yea, and there's more coming! XD**

**Black Cat Angel: Patience my friend! All this shall be revealed soon! =D**

**Aeon Rune: Sorry I made you wait! I can totally imagine Ed playing piano, and I hope that someone would be kind enough to make fan art in the future. I draw stuff myself, but I think I suck a bit. XD**

**So here I am again, spinning a tale of chaos and humor, a host and a midget, and I will be killed by one of the characters soon *coughEDWARDcough* so I will just get to the story! =D**

Soul Swap

Chapter 11

"So let me get this straight: You and Edward switched bodies by using alchemy at the same time in different worlds?"

"That would be the story Miss Winry." I blushed again at the formality by Ed…no, Tamaki. He may be in Ed's body but his personality was a polar opposite!

"Well, first off: You don't have to add 'Miss' onto my name Tamaki. You can just call me Winry. Second, I'm going to need to look at your automail please." He smiled at me and I held down a blush. What is so different about Tamaki than Edward?

"Alright Winry. I can guess that we're going to be spending time together. Alphonse told me how you had crafted this beautifully made automail and it beauty only radiates your own." Now I really felt a blush fill my face.

Al had gone with his teacher to escort Havoc to the train station so I could have enough space to I could fix Ed's….Tamaki's……….HIS automail. This is just getting too confusing.

"Okay," I began to look at the damaged arm. It didn't look too bad and I can't blame Tamaki. This is his first time with automail and at least he wasn't risking his life and breaking it, "Luckily I can fix this without removing the arm completely. I'll just have to take off the plate and straighten it along with replace some joints in the hand. I'll be able to take off the hand without it causing pain since it isn't directly connected to the nerves in the shoulder. It should take about an hour since I brought a spare arm and I can just transfer the parts between arms."

It'd be a simple repair, especially for 'Ed' standards. Tamaki and I talked, him throwing in a few compliments now and then with some making my face go red as I fixed his arm. It was good natured and we talked about our lives as I worked. He told me about what had happened since he and Ed got flip-flopped as well. I'd have to say that I was sympathetic for him with dealing with all that.

"Hey Tamaki, you said you had a …….manga… that showed what Ed was doing right?"

"Why yes oh mistress of machinery!" I fastened the last bolt of the arm plate down. It was finished.

"I think Havoc asked to borrow it. I said he could as long as he returned it." He said with a grin. Wasn't Havoc on his way to Central to report to Colonel Mustang?

.

.

.

.

-meanwhile with Mustang and crew-

.

.

.

"_This is hilarious!" _

"_Who knew that Edward actually had manners! HAHAHA!"_

"_He's even learning how to play piano!"_

"_If this reforms Fullmetal, then this may be one of the best things that could have happened."_

_Click_

"_Sir, you and the others need to get back to work. Stop joking about Edward. If this book shows us what they're doing, don't you think Edward will see you reading this? It shows clearly when he's reading his book."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Shit."_

-back with Winry and Tamaki-

"I'm sure they won't get in too much trouble with it." I said and I couldn't see the Colonel being irresponsible with it. Especially if Ms. Riza is there as well.

"The automail is great Winry. I mean the time flew by as I was entranced by your beauty the whole time." Boy, he really knows how to get girls. Then again, it's his job but I can't stop blushing!

"Thank you Tamaki!" I replied as my redness began to fade. It was nice not having to argue with a stubborn blonde all of the time.

"As a repayment for the wonderful automail, would you like me to play the piano for you some more?"

"Sure. Your playing a beautiful!"

"It is as beautiful as you my dear. Let's go, I have some songs that I think you might like."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE BASTARDS AS SOON AS I SEE THEM AGAIN! THEY'RE ALL GOING TO END UP WITH AUTOMAIL LIMBS ONCE I'M DONE WITH THEM!

AND TAMAKI BETTER STAY AWAY FROM WINRY OR HE'S GOING TO DIE AS WELL!

_And Winry's mine, not his….._

**Short chapter, but I didn't want to take it further than this for the plot shall continue to move. Tamaki's not holding back on his hosting either! XD Mustang also has a death wish and EDWARD IS SOOOOOO CUTE WITH HIS JELOUSY!!!! *squee***

**So, you know the drill! Press the review button at the bottom of the page please!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So many stories to update, too little time. XD**

**Well, I'm all mellow due to my mom and I going to get massages. Me feelz good. =3**

**Also, GO BLACKHAWKS! WIN THE STANLEY CUP! I love me some hockey. =3**

**Sorry guys, I won't be able to respond to reviews this time but I appreciate all of your reviews and they've given me some ideas! Thanks guys and I hope you all continue to review!**

Soul Swap

Chapter 12

Winry is my friend. How dare he try and flirt with her! Winry shouldn't even be acting like that! She's supposed to be beating him to a pulp! What the hell is going on?

But, why should I care? She's just my friend and Tamaki is just acting like the others said he would. Why do I feel like ripping him to a pulp anyways? Augh, this whole situation is too confusing!

I've had dance lessons for the past two days and tomorrow I have to face Ouran academy. Joy.

I've been tutored for the past few days in all of Tamaki's hobbies, knowledge, and life and frankly………..I'd rather just get my automail installed again. It's been weird adjusting to having flesh limbs again, the fact I see someone else's face in the mirror, and everything being so….modern.

Somehow, it's not as bad as I thought. It's surprisingly not dull like I thought it would be, completely different than fighting alchemy psychos and serial killers on a daily basis, but the hosts keep things interesting at least. However, I haven't even had class yet.

"Edward?"

Then Tamaki has to learn how to be me back in Amestris and that pompous Colonel had the link to this world. Just great. Plus all of that alchemy…….even for me it took most of my life to figure out, however he did transmute that piano. Which I'll never get rid of…

"Edward? You there?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see the other hosts staring at me, "Oh, sorry! Zoning out a bit!"

"Well Edward, you've certainly lived up to expectations so far this week." Kyouya said as he paged through that little black book of his. Just as aggravating as the infamous Mustang smirk. "And I believe that you've progressed far enough so that you may have a day off."

"Day off?" I echoed. So, I was free?

"However, the host club is having some bonding time today." Kyouya added.

"We're going on a field trip!" The twins exclaimed as they stood on either side of me with their arms draped across my shoulders. Damn it.

"Where are we going now?" Haruhi asked dully, she must be feeling the same joy for this 'field trip' like I was.

"We're going to my family's waterpark. I know we've been there before, but I thought Edward might want to experience this while he could." Kyouya said as he briefly looked up before stuffing his face back into his notebook again.

"Wonderful. Thanks for considering me for your plans." I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Ed-kun! You're going to have fun right?" Hunny asked and I could help but let out a weak smile from the excited look he was giving me. How can he be older than me?

"Yeah Hunny Sempai. I'm going to have fun!" I replied and he beamed. He reminded me slightly of Al when he was a kid.

And that's when my fun began

-1 hour later-

"Woah." This place was huge! And there were jungles and pools everywhere along with waterslides galore. Al would love it here!

"So are you going to go on any waterslides Edward?"

"Hell yes!"

And the real fun began. I think I'm starting to like this world……..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miss Winry loved listening to the piano and she fixed the automail beautifully! Alphonse and the others joined us once she had finished repairing the automail and they asked me to play some music for them. They taught me new songs while I taught them some songs from my world, they really liked those Lady Gaga songs!

I attempted more alchemy and I was finally able to make things with alchemy! However, I was still getting used to the circles and I only have 2 days left to learn alchemy. Furer Bradley is going to be in the south so I can stay here and focus on practicing and go to the Southern HQ to give the assessment. I think I can pull it off…………..do you think they like pianos?

**Tada! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So, I'm back with another chapter! It shouldn't be too many chapters until the end of this little crossover. XD And now that I think about it, I may have an idea for a sequel…. Heheheheh. Although it may not be as easy with matching voice actors however it may be interesting? How about a Roy and Kyouya switch? =3D**

**I'm going to have to skip from answering (I finally spelled that word right! =D) reviews but if you have a question or suggestion about the story, just pm me! =D**

**So, I'm actually going to update this story, out of my 12 other stories I have, and it'll be only a few more chapters until this story is over! =O I'm thinking about 3-4 more chapters.**

**But, I have a plan for how each are going to survive their troubles and possibly get them back to normal. Heheheheh… I bet a lot of you will be facepalming with what I have planned for the last couple chapters but I think it would work, seeing as it has happened in one of the series before. ;) And that's the only spoiler I shall give you. =P**

**Now I shall continue! =D**

Soul Swap

Chapter 13

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, other than having to deal with the Colonel, this has got to be the most annoying thing I've ever had to suffer though.

The fact the people have to suffer through this torture so many days a week has got to be one of the most frightening thing I've ever heard of and I'd rather take on all of the homunculi than deal with this.

I know that I am glad that I never had to endure this…this…suffering back home and Al and I burned our house down and I joined the military however I heard that the military in this world does this as well. I just wish I could go back to Amestris and get back to where things are normal like my alchemy, the Colonel shooting flames everywhere, and having to fight the nearly immortal beings that have been trying to kill me. Well, perhaps that's a bad example…

But my main point: I feel extremely bad for people here that they suffer through this for 12 long years and now I see why they have so many ridiculous clubs because where they are stuck in all day is so torturous that it messes with their minds.

Yes, you probably all know what I'm talking about by now: High School.

Not to mention the fact that I have to be stuck in the body of the principal's son and pretty much one of the most popular boys among the female population. And what is with these drooling girls here? Why can't there be any kick ass ones here like Riza or semi-normal ones like Winry! Except there was that crazy chick who randomly appears out of the floorboards, but I'm not even going to attempt to get into that. Apparently she's addicted to many animes, including the one about me, so thankfully Kyouya thought of having me put in contacts so people wouldn't think any different or suspect anything.

Sure, I'm fine with learning new things but except for the stuff specifically about this world like the geography and culture, which I had a pretty good idea about thanks to Kyouya and Haruhi, I knew all of it when I was 13. Plus with all of the girls following me around like stalkers. THIS PLACE IS JUST INSANE!

Luckily though, I only have to make it through one day of this crap then I just have to survive the ball tomorrow. I'm sure that will just go _perfectly_.

"Hey Tamaki-sempai!" I was walking in the hallways but I turned around and sighed in relief when I saw Haruhi walking up to me.

"Thank the gate it's you." I groaned as Haruhi chuckled while she made sure that no one was around when we were on our way to the 3rd music room.

"Rough day?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know the half of it. Those girls just won't leave me alone!" I said as I pushed open the door to see hundreds of 'Get Well Soon' cards and 'Hope You're Feeling Better' gift baskets. "Please don't tell me that these are for me." I groaned loudly.

"Well, they're for Tamaki…" Hikaru said,

"So technically they are for you." Kaoru said and I sighed. Why were people so strange here? Although, again, I shouldn't be one to judge…

"It goes to show how much the guests care for the 'King' of the host club, right Edward?" Kyouya said, lifting his eyes off the screen on his laptop to give me a smirk and I glared. He was acting to much like the Colonel not to glare at him and his smug smirk.

"I'm going off to check the manga." I growled as I stomped off further into the 3rd music room. After all, I only had a half hour before I had to host. _Oh joy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He is not ready for the exam tomorrow." Mrs. Curtis said as she stood in front of me while I sat on a kitchen chair, all alone while Everyone stood around me.

"But then how is Tamaki going to keep Edward as a state alchemist?" Winry asked.

"Plus he has the different eye color." Alphonse added. Was it unusual to have purple eyes here?

"Yes, going from gold to purple eyes would arose suspicion. Purple eyes have only been seen in homunculi and that would end up badly." Mrs. Curtis said, "However, I don't know how we can change the color. You can change hair color with alchemy, however I doubt it's possible with eye color."

"What about contacts?" I asked and they all looked at me. Did I say something wrong?

"What are contacts Tamaki?" Alphonse asked and I reached over for the manga and flipped through to where I could see Edward putting in contacts and I showed it to the small group.

"They go on your eyes so you can see better, or you can change your eye color but take it out if you don't want it." I explained.

"Well, it looks like it shows the components of the contacts on the side of the box." Mrs. Curtis said as she took the comic away from me and studied the picture while Alphonse looked over her shoulder.

"We could try and make them with alchemy…" Alphonse suggested.

"I'll do it!" I said cheerfully. I wanted to try more stuff with alchemy since I did so well with the piano. It was still in living room of Mrs. Curtis's home.

"No, I don't want you to screw up." Mrs. Curtis said bluntly and I felt disappointed. I could make stuff with alchemy really well, right? "Alphonse and I will make them by tomorrow. Meanwhile Edward's military dog of a superior said he would be coming by later tonight by train. He left last night. And as much as I don't want him here, we may need his help with Tamaki trying to perform that exam tomorrow."

"Well, we'll stay out of your way then." Winry said as she grabbed me by my human arm and dragged me into the living room.

"So, you've known Edward your entire life?" I asked after a silence except for the occasional noise from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we've been friends for as long as I can remember." Winry said with a laugh as she looked down at the floor. "I'm a bit worried for him, and you. Like, how are you two going to get switched back?"

I laughed and scooted closer to her on the couch, "You don't need to be worried about us my fair maiden. We'll be fine, but I know for one thing: Edward is lucky to have you in his life."

Winry looked up at me and gave me a small smile, "If I didn't know that was how you acted, you would be on the floor with a wrench in your skull." I paled slightly and she laughed before giving me a grin. "Thanks Tamaki."

**So, this is the quiet before the small storm. I actually think that there'll be 3 more chapters left in this including an epilogue. I know this is short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please review guys! =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everybody! Sorry that's taken such a long time to update! I've been busy cleaning lately, plus my parents have been bugging me about getting my summer homework started/done. XD *sweatdrop* Plus, I've also been camping (two weekends ago) and it was epic. XD If you check out '333 and more ways to get kicked out of HQ' and it's latest update, then you can see some of the stuff I did, including pudding wrestling. XD (yes, lame self advertising. I even do it sometimes. XD)**

**So, I went to the Wisconsin State Fair two days ago, and enjoyed myself! =D Went on the sky glider twice, ate a bunch of food, etc. It was epic!**

**BTW: I plan on re-doing Chapter 1, so look out for it! I'll most likely be **

**Now, I shall continue on.**

Soul Swap

Chapter 14

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winry had fixed the automail without having to detach the arm from the port in my shoulder which I'm glad for! Havoc had returned from reporting to Colonel Mustang and he returned not that long ago and returned the manga to me and I had shown Winry the host club and she laughed at Edward's attempts at trying to be the king. It's an art to have beauty such as mine and be able to entertain all of the princesses of Ouran with it! However, Edward was doing a good job for being the brute he was.

At this moment, I was on a train with Winry, Major Armstrong, Alphonse, and Havoc as we traveled to South HQ so I could do the assessment. Mrs. Curtis helped me with learning a few fighting moves, which I'll probably not use in the future I might add, and Alphonse helped me write up a report so I could have something to turn in. They managed to re-create a pair of contacts that were gold colored.

I sighed and leaned on my left arm as I stared out the window. I miss the host club and home. This is very nice, but there's already a king here. I love entertaining the ladies back home, not being expected to be an alchemic genius and powerful fighter. But: I MUST PERSERVERE! I SHALL GET BACK TO MY DAUGHTER AND THE HOST CLUB NO MATTER WHAT!

"Tamaki? Are you okay?" I blinked and looked at Winry who had a confused look on her face.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You were posing, while your eyes had a far off look to them…"

"Oh…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonight was the damn Ouran ball and last night at about 4 pm, the twins showed up with our outfits for the ball and a new piece of music saying that Kyouya had decided to change my music. His reasoning was: _"After seeing you hosting the girls, I found a song that you would probably appreciate more." _However, I would have to sing while playing. Just great. Add onto my torture! However, the song was less complicated and Mori would be involved as well, between the chorus and a verse.

I ended up going back to Ouran with Haruhi and Mori so I could practice on the piano there and we arrived back at Haruhi's apartment at about 9:45 pm and Ranka was fine with it since Haruhi had called earlier.

She thought we did good, and we both were dreading today.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"_Tamaki? Haruhi? Come on! We have to go_!" A muffled voice of a twin said as they pounded at the door. I sighed as I took a bite of my toast slathered in jelly.

"Do they always do this?" I groaned and Haruhi sighed in response.

"Sadly, yes they do."

"_We're coming in_!" A twin voice said and it went silent. Haruhi and I looked at each other.

"Should we be worried?" She asked I pondered about it before nodding. We calmed got up, and moved the stuff out of the way of the door moments before there was a loud noise and we saw the door break off it's hinges and fall to the floor. Two red heads peeked in the doorway with a grin.

"There you both are!"

"We were waiting for you two!" They chimed happily with grins adorning their faces while Mori picked up the door and leaned it against a wall while Hunny walked in happily.

"I hope you guys are planning on fixing my door." Haruhi said dully while staring at the open doorway and I sighed. These people were nuts.

"Of course we will! But we need to get going otherwise Kyouya may get annoyed!" We all shuddered, well except Mori while even Hunny flinched, although it was hardly noticeable.

"Fine." I sighed and went into my current room and grabbed the music for later, and the costume. I was informed last night that the ball would be a masquerade and each of the hosts would have a costume based off of something in nature. My costume was of a 'Sun King' and was in hues of reds, oranges, and yellows and the mask was covered with different rays of sunshine and only covered the top half of my face.

I had no idea what the other hosts would be wearing, but Haruhi grabbed her outfit of greens and reds and shook her head at the gathering of hosts in her kitchen.

"All of you: out." She said and they complied and she sighed and looked and me and I chuckled.

"I'm going, but I'll put your door back up so it at least looks like it's normal." She shook her head and walked out the door while I followed, and placed the wooden door in it's frame.

"Good thing dad is gone for two days." I heard her mutter and I grinned to myself. At least I didn't have to deal with this at home…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We finally reached South HQ and… I'M SO NERVOUS! I know I'm the king, but how can I do this? Calm down Tamaki. Your precious daughter believes in you! Well, I don't know that, BUT I'M SURE SHE DOES!

"Are you sure you're okay?" I looked over at Winry who looked worried and I gave out a weak smile.

"Perfectly fine!" I squeaked and she sighed.

"You'll be fine Tamaki." She whispered and gave me a small smile and I felt at least a little bit better. Our little group stood outside of HQ and it felt like the building was looming over me. Alphonse and Winry would have to stay outside while Havoc and Armstrong went with me inside.

"Good Luck!" They said happily as I began to walk inside. The secretary inside looked up from her work and smiled,

"Major Elric?" I nodded, "Just head down this hallway and it's the third door to your left." I gave my thanks and the three of us continued on and I felt butterflies in my stomach. How can I be scared? Edward Elric is never scared! Well except for when he almost lost Alphonse, and when he met Barry the Chopper when he kidnapped Winry, and…NO! I MUST STAY POSITIVE!

I reached the door and took a deep breath and looked to Major Armstrong and Lieutenant Havoc who stood at either side of the door. I would be going alone.

"Good luck." Havoc said with a grin and I smiled weakly.

"You'll do fine lad!" Armstrong said quietly and my smile grew a little. I took another breath and opened the door and immediately paled.

"Furer Bradley sir!" I exclaimed and quickly went into salute and the leader of the country chuckled.

"It's alright Fullmetal, at ease. Come in and join us will you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ouran Academy, I would like to welcome you tonight to the Host Club's annual winter ball! You all look simply beautiful my princesses! Please enjoy yourselves and I hope you have a delightful time!" The crowd clapped, and I saw some blush and some nearly faint and I held back a groan. The fact that I had finally had mastered masquerading as Tamaki, which was ironic in a situation like this, was good for being in Tamaki's body although extremely bad for my ego. I was currently in my Sun King costume and through my mask, I could see the giant crowd of girls swooning and beginning to mingle and dance.

I looked to the other hosts and their costumes and held back a smirk. At least I wasn't the only one dressed up like this. Kyouya was wearing blacks and purples with a dark mask, revealing half of his face and ominous onyx eyes. He surely lived up to his nickname as the 'Prince of Darkness'.

Haruhi was wearing brown pants and green top with various vines that held fabric flowers and different leaves. It cascaded around the torso and the mask that covered her face was vine filled and held a red flower. It covered most of her face, but I could see her chestnut eyes filled with boredom that was veiled quickly.

I was finally able to distinguish Hikaru and Kaoru as two different people tonight, with the twins taking the elements of fire and water. Hikaru's outfit matched the hues of his hair with his outfit being a cover of flames with his mask matching the red and orange outfit and covered the right side of his face. Kaoru however, was covered in different shades of cool blues that traveled across his suit and mask. His mask covered the left side of his face.

Hunny was wearing a light blue suit that was covered in light puffy clouds and his mask was a large puffy cloud and I could see his bright smile and shiny eyes. Mori was in a black suit, which was covered in streaks of electricity and a matching black mask covered the gentle giant's face.

It was actually a nice party, although I had to host my way around the floor, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…however it was finally time for me to play.

I sat down at the piano and took a deep breath. The room had gone silent and Mori sat down in a chair next to me with a guitar and I could see the hosts on the stairs giving me looks of encouragement. I placed my fingers on the keys and began to play.

"_Hello my beautiful. It seems I just can't stay away._

_It's been so very long, that I've ever felt this strong._

_You hold my heart the way you did an hour ago._

_I've said all I can say, but yet I must be sure you know…_

_That I love, love, love you._

_I need, need, need you._

_I long, long, long to hold you in my arms again._

_I'm so, so sad to ever hurt, hurt, hurt you._

_I'm more afraid of losing you, than anything before."_

Mori started to play while I continued on the piano and halfway through the break I sang out into wordless singing, letting myself just sing along with the piano, however as Mori's solo began to end, I focused back on the lyrics and brought the song up an octave.

"_I love, love, love you._

_I need, need, need you._

_I long, long, long to hold you in my arms again._

_I'm so, so sad to ever hurt, hurt, hurt you._

_I'm more afraid of losing you, than anything before._

_Please can I have one more…..hello."_

As I began to play the last notes, Mori joined me for the last chord and the audience burst out in applause and cheering and I looked around. I had actually done it! TAKE THAT YOU DAMN PIANO!

I got up and bowed and the orchestra that Kyouya hired began to play again as Mori sat down his guitar and the other hosts joined us.

"Good Job Edward." Haruhi said quietly and I smirked, I had finally shown Kyouya! Wait…DAMN IT!

"You are evil." I grumbled to a smirking Kyouya who merely shrugged.

"You wanted to show me wrong so much, that you made a good Tamaki. Congratulations." That outfit makes him look that much more evil…

"You're starting to bug me worse than the Colonel." I muttered and the twins grinned and Haruhi gave me an encouraging smile. At least things were going according to the plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why was the Furer here? He isn't supposed to be here is he? Did he find out about me and Edward switching bodies? I DON'T WANNA DIE!

"What are you doing in the South sir?" I asked, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. The Furer just smiled and his eyes were closed as usual.

"I was going around to different bases and I heard that you were coming for re-certification Fullmetal." He replied and my stomach dropped in dread. I looked over to the General who smiled as well. "So what is your report?" I handed the packet to the Furer who only glanced at it before he picked up my file on the table where the General and he were sitting and stamped it. He smiled up at me and got up. "Good job Fullmetal, you passed."

That's it?

"Thank you sir!" I stammered as he began to walk out. He turned back to look at me and I knew that the General was standing as well.

"You're a very valuable alchemist Fullmetal. Take care of yourself." He waved and exited while the General gave me his congratulations and left quietly and I stood there silently as Havoc and Armstrong came in expectantly.

"Tamaki?" Havoc asked cautiously and my face broke out in a wide grin.

"I PASSED!"

"You passed? That fast?" Havoc exclaimed and Armstrong burst into tears.

"That is just wonderful young Tamaki!" He exclaimed and I was wrapped up in a giant hug.

"Thank you!" I laughed. I hadn't let Edward down! This was simply delightful! MOMMY AND MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER WOULD SURELY BE PROUD OF ME!

We headed outside and I got hugs and congratulations from Alphonse and Winry and the 5 of us went out to lunch to a restaurant nearby. I finally pulled this off after all!

"So Tamaki, have you figured out a way to switch back with Edward?" Winry asked and I hit my head on the table.

"I completely forgot!" I exclaimed and went to a corner and sobbed. How could I have forgotten about switching back? Edward might be working on a way to try and get us back to normal but I've been working on trying to pass the assessment! Edward is so focused and is able to do such amazing things like live up to my reputation and beauty AND try and get back to normal! He's such a wonderful commoner! Then again, he isn't really a commoner! He has worked and has a high position!

Oh how are we going to get back to normal?

**One more chapter then an epilogue is left! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people! So I'm guessing that a lot of you people are in school by now, as I am now XD, but I am here to bring joy and happiness in the form of an update…although this chapter isn't particularly a happy chapter. Plus, this is the last chapter of this story! Le gasp! =O **

**Also, I forgot to mention that the song from the last chapter was 'Hello Beautiful' by Vic Mignogna. XD Yeah, I posted the chapter and read it over and went "Oh shi-" and didn't bother to fix it, merely taking the lazy way out and posting it on this chapter. XD**

**Well, I planned to do an epilogue with my original story plan but then I scrapped it along with the original idea I was going to end this fic with. This fic was been so happy and joyful, that I decided a different type of ending was in order. MWHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**Please don't hate me too much for this. Seriously, don't hate me. Although Tamaki would sob at me while Ed would be furious. XD**

Soul Swap

Chapter 15

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days after the big ball at Ouran and I was still masquerading as Tamaki, however the students were released on break so we all had a week off. I was hoping to spend that time coming up with a new way to try and switch us back but Haruhi and I were predictably dragged away from the apartment and any other forms of research that could be possible, however as soon as I had finally gotten calmed down from trying to beat down the damn twins who called me small, I noticed that there was an odd feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach as we drove in the limo to our destination.

"What's wrong Edward?" I looked up at Haruhi who was sitting across from me and I sighed and gave a smile.

"Just thinking." I replied and she stared at me before she smiled as well before going back to her conversation with Hunny and the twins.

"So, what's the problem Edward?" I scowled as I looked to my right to see Kyouya writing in that notebook of his.

"It's nothing, alright?" I grumbled and he looked up from his notebook and gave me an icy look and I knew that this was going to continue later on.

It was about an hour drive to Kyouya's family water park and I smirked as I remembered the last time we were here. That had been pretty fun…

"Come on Shorty! We can't wait our time waiting for you!" I scowled and turned around to see the twins grinning at me.

-5 minutes later-

"YOU BASTARDS! GET BACK HERE YOU TWINS!"

"Naughty naughty Edward!"

"Yeah Edward, that's some bad language!"

"I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tamaki's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After all of that hard training and the assessment down with Mrs. Curtis, I was escorted back to Central by Lieutenant Havoc, Major Armstrong as well as Winry and Alphonse. I was happy to know that Mrs. Curtis would be keeping the piano I transmuted! It is just simply wonderful that my masterpiece be kept away from the disintegration of the second step of alchemy even if it is beautiful to watch!

However, when we reached Central it didn't seem as wondrous as when I had arrived. I had grown used to it's rustic, yet military charm and I wasn't awestruck anymore. Especially due to the fact that the city was in alert that there were terrorists in the area. It took a little more time getting into HQ, and Alphonse and Winry had to stay outside, but we managed to get in to Colonel Mustang without much more hassle.

"Ah, Tamaki. Nice to see you." He said with a smirk as we walked into the room and everyone raised their eyebrows as I laughed.

"I'm sorry, that just reminded me exactly like Kyouya sir." I said as I chuckled and the man smiled.

"Really? Well speaking of your friend: have you gotten anymore progress on switching back or on the stone?" He asked as I sat down and as Lieutenant Havoc and Major Armstrong left the room leaving the Colonel, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and I in there alone.

"I haven't made any progress on either I'm afraid." I sighed sadly and looked out the window. It was more time that I was away from my precious daughter and the rest of the host club!

"I'm sure you'll find some way of getting back to your own body Tamaki." The lieutenant said and I smiled before we heard the sound of gunfire for the courtyard.

"IT'S THE TERRORISTS!"

"THEY'VE GOT A BOMB!"

I suddenly heard a loud explosion and looked up to see the roof collapsing. I clapped my hands and slammed them on the floor and the next thing I knew, I was surrounded in a numb darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Haruhi's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haruhi! Something happened to Ed!" I looked up from my book on the side of the pool and jumped up when I saw an unconscious Edward floating facedown in the water and quickly sinking while everyone was trying their best to get to him. I tossed off my cover up and ran to the side as Mori and the Twins carried him across the pool as they swam while Kyouya called the paramedics.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked as I held his head above water as the Twins got out to help me pull him up and Mori stayed in to hold him.

"We don't know!" Hikaru exclaimed and the three of us pulled him up onto the deck and I checked his pulse.

"Guys, I can barely feel his pulse." I whispered as I saw the others pale. I pulled my hand away slowly and looked around and saw the manga sitting there. I wonder… Kaoru caught on and ran to go get the book and I saw his eyes widen as he opened up to the newest page. He handed it to me and I felt my heart stop beating for a second.

Where there was once a massive headquarters, half of it in ruins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh, what the hell happened? I coughed as I slowly opened my eyes to see rubble surrounding me and my left leg was pounding in pain. I looked to see that it was covered in blood.

"Not good." I muttered and….wait…

"HAWKEYE! TAMAKI! WHERE ARE YOU?" I called out and I saw some rubble move a little ways from me.

"Sir?" A weak voice called out and I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Riza! Are you okay?" I called again and I saw her climb out of the rubble and she looked relatively in tact with bumps and bruises but no major injuries.

"Roy?" She exclaimed as she saw my leg and I waved her off.

"We have to find Tamaki. He's somewhere in here as well." I looked around and saw that there was only a small portion of ceiling above up us that shielded us from the majority of the rubble and remains of the building, but there was no sign of Tamaki. As I looked up, I noticed something was off.

"Hawkeye, is the ceiling lower than before?"

"Yes sir. It seems we're in a cave of rubble…" I looked closely at the ceiling and I felt the blood drain from my face.

"We have to start digging!" I exclaimed as I dragged myself across the floor to around where Tamaki was standing before. "He shielded us but not himself!" She immediately began digging beside me and five minutes later, we found blood on the rubble and we sped up our search. However, what we found was imprinted in my mind.

The body was mangled and bloodied in the rubble and wasn't moving at all.

Riza rushed and I helped pull the kid out of the rubble as gently as we could so we wouldn't disturb his injuries and the blond hardly had a pulse.

We tried our best as we tried to keep him alive until the rescuers found us, which was about 45 minutes later with the help of Major Armstrong's alchemy.

I found myself in a hospital bed not long after while Tamaki was taken to emergency care.

"He saved us…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**You're here too?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**I'm sorry about this whole mess. If I hadn't messed with it in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess and wouldn't be standing here making everyone worry."**_

"_**Well, it's not entirely your fault. You didn't know, but we've ended up here. And we can't get back on our own."**_

"_**That's very true my friend…you better have taken care of my daughter while I was in your body."**_

"_**Heh, I did. I see why you would always complain about the twins. And did you and Alphonse do fine together? Congrats on your first alchemy by the way and actually living through Teacher AND Winry."**_

"_**Well, it was very interesting living your life. I even saved people in the end of our part of the ordeal."**_

"_**That bastard Colonel owes both of us for that."**_

"_**Well my friend, we have awhile before that happens at least."**_

"_**Ugh, it's going to be irritating watching from the sidelines this time."**_

"_**We'll do fine Edward. Just think of it as….a vacation!"**_

"_**Ugh, you and your optimistic attitude. The only thing here is two pianos."**_

"_**Well, I find that could come in handy to say the least."**_

"_**Tamaki, if you think we're going to play the piano the entire time, then you're crazy."**_

"_**Only as crazy as you my friend."**_

_As one gate closes, another one opens_

"Tamaki Suoh is unresponsive and has been placed in the hospital until he either awakens from his coma, or we have to pull the plug."

_But as the new one opens, another adventure unfolds_

"Furher Bradley sir, here's the list of casualties and injured from the recent bombing at Central."

"The Fullmetal Alchemist was put into a coma and has yet to recover? Hmm, I'll have to pay he and his brother a visit sometime soon."

"Yes Furher."

_There's a brand new tale to unfold_

"_**We'll just have to trust them all Edward, they'll be able to figure it out."**_

"_**Yeah, but it's not like I'm going to like being here Tamaki. But we just have to wait and see."**_

_And it's just beginning_

**The End…for now ;) Look out for an upcoming sequel in the next coming months! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! iTorchic is out! =D**


	16. Author's Note on Upcoming Sequel

**HA! I bet you all have been waiting for this, haven't you! Well, I am currently finishing up the first chapter of the sequel to this story! What's really thrown me for a loop is the name of the title; I always need a sort of unique title for all of my stories. XD Anyways, add me onto your author alert or something because it'll be out within the next couple hours or day or two!**

**Thanks!**

**~iTorchic**


End file.
